Une Histoire de Quidditch
by Kanmani13
Summary: Maria Jackson, 22 ans, vient d'intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de Flaquemare, le club qu'Olivier Dubois a rejoint quelques années plus tôt. Si elle était ravie de le rencontrer, elle a vite déchanté en constatant l'arrogance du gardien. Pourront-ils apprendre à s'apprivoiser pour mener leur équipe à la victoire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour**

 **Voici une nouvelle fiction , initialement postée sur le site Harry Potter fanfiction, mais ayant cessé la publication, il y a un petit moment, j'ai décidé il y a quelque temps de m'y remettre et de la poster intégralement ici : )**

 **Je continue à travailler mon autre fiction « Sur le Ring » même si avec les études, les aléas de la vie, je vous avoue qu'il est difficile d'y consacrer beaucoup de temps...**

 **Cette fiction ci se situe dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, elle suis les aventures d'un personnage de ma création, Maria Jackson et d'Olivier Dubois, personnage trop peu exploité à mon goût. Tout deux évoluent en tant que joueur de quidditch dans le club de Flaquemare.**

 **Au delà de leur relation, je m'intéresserai à la vie des joueurs professionnels de quidditch, leur passion, leur rythme de vie, les enjeux, etc...**

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous poste le premier chapitre, que j'ai un peu retravaillé depuis sa première publication..**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte aux critiques ( tant qu'elles sont constructives!)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

« Eh bien, miss Jackson, il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer ici et ma foi, vous ferez officiellement partie de l'équipe de quidditch du club de Flaquemare. »

Émue, Maria Jackson avisa la feuille de contrat et le stylo que lui tendait son futur capitaine et coach, peinant à croire que son rêve était à une signature de se réaliser.

Le club de Flaquemare, le club de quidditch qu'elle souhaitait intégrer depuis qu'elle les avait vu jouer en vrai, à l'âge de 7 ans, durant un match où ils remportèrent une victoire écrasante contre les Tornades de Tutshill. Elle an avait à présent 20 et elle y était, toutes ces années d'entraînement, de sacrifice, de courbatures et de bleus avaient porté leurs fruits. Elle intégrait l'équipe de Flaquemare par Merlin !

La main un peu tremblante, elle signa et rendit le contrat à l'homme qui lui faisait face, lequel le rangea soigneusement dans un dossier avant de l'enfermer dans un tiroir.

Puis, il se leva et serra énergiquement la main de Maria.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Maria Jackson!

-Merci Mr Douglas.

-Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi Michael, ou Capitaine. Allez, viens que je te présente à ta nouvelle équipe. »

Prise au dépourvu par cette rapidité, elle se leva avec précipitation manquant de renverser un porte-plume. Heureusement, son nouveau capitaine n'avait pas remarqué sa maladresse, il aurait alors pu croire à un manque d'agilité de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle était simplement nerveuse.

« Non, reprends-toi, se morigéna t'elle, tu as mérité ta place, tu as remporté les sélections alors détends-toi et reste cool, tout va bien se passer. »

Étant de petite taille par rapport à son guide, elle trottina plus qu'elle ne marcha derrière lui, il rejoignait à grandes enjambées le terrain de quidditch du club où étaient rassemblés les joueurs en tenue d'entraînement, c'est à dire en robe de quidditch couleur rouge. Cette vision lui rappela quelque peu Poudlard, particulièrement l'équipe de Gryffondor dont la couleur officielle était le rouge, bien que le rouge de l'équipe de Flaquemare soit moins franc et plus bordeaux que rouge.

Elle devait néanmoins admettre qu'il s'agissait d'une couleur plus agréable à porter que le jaune banal qu'elle devait porter lors des match à Poudlard puisqu'elle appartenait à Poufsouffle.

Les joueurs finissaient manifestement leur entraînement, leurs joues étaient colorées, leur souffle court et ils transpiraient abondamment. Cette vision aurait sans doute répugné plus d'une jeune femme mais Maria avait grandi dans cette univers de sport et de dépassement de soi même et elle s'y sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise que dans un salon bourgeois où il ne fallait rien toucher, au risque de salir et de porter des patins pour le parquet.

En les voyant arriver, les joueurs interrompirent leurs étirements et dévisagèrent la nouvelle venue, curieux.

« L'équipe, je vous présente Maria Jackson, nouvelle poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Flaquemare, Jackson, je te présente l'Équipe. »

Le coach Douglas avait prononcé ce mot, l' « Equipe » avec une telle fierté, une telle solennité que Maria trouva touchante, ravie de constater que la solidarité dans l'équipe de Flaquemare semblait à la hauteur de l'admiration qu'on lui portait partout dans le monde.

Mais, un peu gênée d'être ainsi présentée, elle sourit timidement et adressa un geste de salut à l'ensemble de ses nouveaux coéquipiers qui se présentèrent tour à tour.

« Salut, fit le premier, un grand costaud au sourire baroudeur, je m'appelle Marc, batteur, sois la bienvenue dans l'équipe! » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil qui amusa Maria et fit grogner Michael, visiblement habitué et lassé des flirts permanents de son joueur.

Tous les autres joueurs se présentèrent de la même façon, en précisant leur poste dans l'équipe, ainsi Maria fit la connaissance de Simon, deuxième batteur, de Julia et Colin, les deux autres poursuiveurs et de Chloé, l'attrapeuse.

Tous se montrèrent courtois et accueillants et finalement rassurée, Maria se tourna vers le dernier joueur, celui qu'elle voulait par dessus tout rencontrer. Olivier Dubois.

Maria Jackson n'était pas de ces groupies pathétiques qui se prosternaient devant une célébrité mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ressentait une admiration indescriptible à l'égard d'Olivier Dubois, le célèbre gardien.

Déjà à Poudlard, elle admirait comment il dirigeait son équipe, approuvait secrètement son obsession pour le quidditch et sa précision dans sa façon de jouer. Il s'agissait d'un vrai joueur, un puriste qui ne cherchait pas le meilleur contrat, ou la plus jolie fan pour pouvoir se pavaner. Non, il jouait pour gagner, le quidditch était son souffle, son oxygène, et le ciel était son terrain de jeu. Il était très connu pour son sérieux et sa concentration et rien ni personne n'avait jamais réussi à réellement le détourner de sa passion. Tout comme elle.

C'est pourquoi elle offrit un sourire éclatant au jeune homme de 25 ans à qui elle tendit la main, prête à lui déclarer qu'elle l'admirait depuis longtemps quand elle fut heurtée par l'expression parfaitement indifférente, voire même glaciale, du gardien.

En effet, le jeune homme lui serra très brièvement la main et se détourna presque aussitôt en lui adressant quelques mots et Maria dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre tant il ne parla pas distinctement : « Dubois, gardien. »

Et c'était tout, le jeune gardien s'éloignait déjà à grands pas, visiblement pressé. Pas un sourire, pas un « sois la bienvenue », pas même un vrai regard, voilà comment fut sa première entrevue avec le grand Olivier Dubois.

« Charmant. » songea t'elle avec ironie. Un peu secouée, elle se tourna vers sa nouvelle équipe et les interrogea du regard, se demandant si cette réaction était normale.

« T'en fais pas, fit Marc, il est pour ainsi dire toujours comme ça, mais un peu moins quand il connaît les gens, ça n'a rien de personnel... Tu verras, il va vite s'assouplir. »

Maria hocha la tête, toujours décontenancée, personnel ou pas, elle avait très mal pris cet échange mais ça ne servait à rien d'en faire une montagne, elle était prévenue du caractère très taciturne du gardien, à se demander comment elle avait pu en être surprise...

« Bon. Tous à la douche, fit Michael, ce qui effaça tout de suite la gêne de Maria, vous autres, montrez lui les locaux. «

Julia et Chloé lui montrèrent alors les vestiaires des filles ainsi que les douches, le local où se trouvait les balles, les toilettes, la salle des coupes, etc... tout en faisant connaissance avec la jeune fille.

Ainsi, elle apprit que Chloé avait été élève à Dumstrang, que sa mère était moldue et qu'elle avait donc également expérimenté les sports moldus, telle que la gymnastique et que cela lui avait été très pratique pour accéder au poste d'attrapeuse.

Quant à Julia, elle était à Poudlard la même année qu'Olivier mais à Serdaigle et elle parlèrent beaucoup ensembles de Poudlard, songeant avec nostalgie aux sorties à Pré Au Lard.

Pendant que les filles se douchaient, Maria attendait dans le vestiaire, s'observant dans le grand miroir, à coté de la porte.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement coquette mais elle restait une fille, c'est pourquoi elle partit dans une analyse détaillée et scrupuleuse de sa silhouette fine mais musclée, sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux de jais, héritage de ses origines italiennes.

Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux mais en rien maléfiques, elle vit qu'ils étaient tristes et tenta de sourire mais le miroir ne lui renvoya qu'une grimace, elle sentait qu'elle était nerveuse : Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur?

Finalement, un bruit dans le couloir l'arracha de son reflet et elle sortit, songeant que c'était peut être l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec un autre membre de l'équipe.

Elle se figea en reconnaissant Olivier Dubois, lequel refaisait son lacet. Il avait quitté sa tenue de quidditch pour un jean et une chemise. Sérieux et concis, à l'image de son jeu.

Malgré elle, Maria songea que s'il était le même dans la vie de tous les jours que sur un terrain de quidditch, il ne devait pas être très amusant mais qu'à cela tienne, c'était l'occasion de pouvoir lui faire part de son admiration à son égard. Et de commencer sur une note moins glaciale que la précédente rencontre.

« Euh... Salut. » fit-elle maladroitement.

Il hocha distraitement la tête toujours concentré sur ses lacets.

« Je... Je voulais juste te dire que... eh bien que j'admirais vraiment ton jeu, tu es vraiment l'un des joueurs de quidditch que j'admire le plus au monde et ça me fait réellement plaisir de joueur dans la même équipe que toi, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre et j'espère que vous allez tous me faire progresser. »

Elle se mordit la langue aussitôt, sentant qu'elle avait été ridicule « j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre », «me faire progresser. » quel manque de tact, il va aller penser qu'elle s'imagine de choses ! Et qu'elle avait besoin de s'améliorer en plus, son jeu était parfait !

Tranquillement, Olivier se releva de toute sa hauteur et Maria se rendit alors compte à quelle point il était grand, il devait la dépasser d'au moins une tête, à tel point qu'il baissa vraiment le visage pour d'adresser à elle, presque comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant.

« Oh, comme c'est original, une groupie, ricana t'il avec mépris, écoute, tu es bien gentille mais on n'est pas là pour jouer aux bisounours, on est là pour remporter une coupe du monde, pour être les meilleurs, pour se tuer à la tâche s'il le faut. Et j'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle fan dans mes pattes alors demain, tu montreras ce que tu sais faire au quidditch et on verra si tu as ta place ici, en attendant, va pas t'imaginer des ce, à demain...euh... Lola.

-Maria, rectifia t'elle machinalement.

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà disparu au coin du couloir.

La recrue resta quelques secondes figée, encore décontenancée par la tirade du joueur avec lequel elle avait toujours espéré jouer un jour. Puis, une vague de colère la submergea : Mais pour qui se prenait t'il ? Elle n'était pas une groupie, elle était une joueuse de quidditch, elle avait gagné sa place, elle ne voulait pas le séduire, elle voulait jouer et gagner, elle voulait être la meilleure poursuiveuse que ce club n'avait jamais connu et elle y arriverait. Elle poursuivait cet objectif depuis des années et cet... arrogant, insupportable... crétin venait de foutre en l'air des années et des années de travail de confiance.

Furieuse et blessée dans sa fierté, Maria regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir trouvé les mots quelques minutes plus tôt, quand il s'adressait à elle.

« Et je m'appelle Maria. » siffla t'elle entre ses dents, vexée qu'il ne se soit même pas rappelé de son prénom.

En rentrant chez elle, la jeune fille avait perdu son entrain ; elle était déçue d'Olivier Dubois et en colère contre elle même. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'il suffirait d'ouvrir la bouche pour que son idole se rende compte qu'ils étaient les mêmes ?

Et lui, avait-il besoin de se montrer à ce point là... désagréable ? Comment les autres faisaient-ils pour le supporter ?

De nouveau, elle se sentie furieuse contre le jeune gardien. Puis, alors qu'elle se servait un en-cas dans l'un de ses placards, elle repensa aux paroles du garçon : »... _tu montreras ce que tu sais faire au quidditch et on verra si t'as ta place ici. »_

« Très bien, Olivier Dubois, tu vas voir ce que je sais faire, et tu vas regretter tes paroles. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle fila préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain, il n'était certes pas question d'arriver en retard, car elle était maintenant certaine que son capitaine ne serait pas le seul à la réprimander à ce sujet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me voilà de retour ! Je suis désolée pour cette absence de six mois mais mon ordi a planté il y a quelques mois et je n'ai pu récupéré mon disque dur il y a seulement quelques semaines, autrement dit, durant les partiels, il m'était donc difficile d'écrire et de publier^^ En tout cas, si il reste des gens, eh bien je vous remercie et vous apporte le second chapitre. Je m'en vais à présent bûcher sur la suite !**

 **Sakura544 Merci pour ton commentaire ;) Eh bien oui, j'ai décidé de lui faire prendre la grosse tête à Dubois, mais cela ne s'est pas fait sans raison, il y aurai une explication...**

Le lendemain, après un petit déjeuner conséquent mais équilibré qu'elle prenait depuis ses 15 ans, Maria transplana à son centre d'entraînement.

Elle n'avait pas oublié sa résolution de la veille : faire taire cet arrogant gardien et montrer au capitaine qu'il avait fait le meilleur des choix en l'intégrant dans l'équipe.

D'un pas assuré, elle rejoignit le vestiaire des filles où se changeaient déjà Julia et Chloé.

Les deux jeunes femmes la saluèrent chaleureusement.

« Maria ! Prête pour ce premier entraînement dans le club de Flaquemare ?

-Prête ? Je n'attend que ça depuis toujours, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu vas voir, tout se passera bien, je suis sûre que tu vas tout déchirer parce que, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, mais le premier entraînement est assez décisif » Fit Julia, d'un ton innocent.

Maria hocha la tête, chassant son stress qui commençait à lui remuer l'estomac. Elle avait gagné les sélections, elle méritait d'être là autant que les autres, elle était à sa place, point final.

Une fois qu'elle eut attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, ne souhaitant pas qu'ils la gêne, elle s'autorisa à s'observer une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Elle était un peu pâle, ce qui tranchait avec le pourpre de sa robe de quidditch, et une note de crainte persistait dans ses yeux. Agacée, elle battit des paupières précipitamment et sortit du vestiaire, à la suite de ses coéquipières.

Elles rejoignirent les garçons sur le terrain et après que tout le monde se soit brièvement salué, très brièvement en ce qui concernait Olivier, et qu'ils se soient tous échauffés, Douglas commença l'entraînement.

« Bien. Les poursuiveurs, je veux une série de 10 lancers chacun, Olivier tu les rattrapes. Ne cherchez pas à faire des figures, allez à l'essentiel. Aujourd'hui, on travaille la puissance pas le style. Marc, Simon, je veux des lancers de cognards sur la cible là bas, dans dix minutes, elle doit être en morceaux. Et Chloé, je voudrai qu'on travaille ta feinte de Wronsky. »

Les directives ayant été données, Maria enfourcha son Nimbus 2010, cadeau pour ses vingts ans et s'envola dans les airs, son stress s'effaçant de suite.

Olivier était déjà devant les anneaux, nonchalamment installé sur son balai et Maria se dit qu'elle s'était réellement trompée sur la personnalité de son idole. Qu'importe, elle allait lui faire payer son impolitesse et tant pis pour le respect.

Colin les rejoint avec le souaffle et le lança habilement à Maria.

« Honneur aux nouveaux-venus ! »

Par là, la jeune femme devina qu'il était temps de montrer ce qu'elle savait faire et elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Bon. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? S'impatienta Olivier, à la grande irritation de Maria qui cala le souaffle sous son bras avant de partir en arc de cercle pour prendre de l'élan.

Elle accéléra, accéléra, poussée par le vent, et darda sur le gardien un regard plein de défi. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas dénié se tenir correctement, visiblement peu inquiet du risque que représentait Maria, c'est pourquoi il fut largement surpris la puissance avec laquelle elle envoya le souaffle vers l'anneau de droite, alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle viserait celui de gauche.

Triomphante, Maria suivait la progression de son tir, déjà intimement persuadée qu'elle avait sa vengeance mais c'était sans compter la rapidité d'Olivier qui, la surprise passée, arrêta le tir de sa jambe et renvoya le souaffle à Julia à la façon des joueurs de football moldus.

« Dommage » fit-il avec ironie, en regardant Maria dans les yeux, pour la toute première fois depuis la veille.

Elle haussa une épaule en réponse, vexée de n'avoir pas réussi son tir.

Cependant, elle se désintéressa vite de son échec, sa préoccupation première étant d'observer le jeu de ses deux coéquipiers pour dans un premier temps, en tirer des leçons et pour pouvoir tisser le plus rapidement possible, une complicité de jeu, très importante pour gagner. Ainsi, elle constata que le jeu de Julia était plus aérien et souple que celui de Colin, notamment en multipliant les effets de style pour des résultats époustouflants alors que son coéquipier était plus sage et classique mais également plus stratégique.

Le jeu s'accélérait, les tirs se multiplièrent et malgré sa rancœur, Maria dut admettre que le gardien était vraiment doué, parant les tirs avec une dextérité impressionnante, bien qu'il en laissât passer certains, étant parfois trop lent à réagir.

De son coté, il devait bien avouer que le jeu de la nouvelle était bon, voire très bon, ses tirs étaient nets, calculés et il sentait parfaitement l'animosité qu'elle y mettait. Et il trouvait assez amusant de la voir s'essouffler pour pouvoir lui prouver que ses paroles de la veille étaient fausses. En revanche, il n'aimait pas du tout le défi qu'il voyait dans son regard quand elle prenait de la vitesse en se dirigeant vers lui. C'était intéressant, mais contre-productif, placer sa hargne contre un coéquipier était la meilleure façon de passer à coté de la Coupe du Monde. Et ça, pour Olivier Dubois, c'était un sacrilège. Car certes, il était peu loquace et le savait mais il restait loyal et tenait à l'unité de son équipe.

L'entraînement prit fin au bout de plusieurs heures intenses et après une douche, ils allèrent tous manger.

Une cafétéria avait été aménagée à coté de leur terrain d'entraînement, la nourriture servie était préparée en fonction des régimes alimentaires de chacun des joueurs et en accord avec leurs besoins nutritionnels, il n'était pas question qu'ils aient une alimentation trop riche ou trop grasse, car cela pouvait mettre en danger leur jeu.

C'était l'un des points sur lesquels Maria avait eu le plus de mal à respecter : elle était gourmande et depuis qu'elle avait décidé de faire carrière dans le quidditch, elle avait dû renoncer à beaucoup de plats copieux qu'elle se permettait avant. Bon, il arrivait qu'elle triche, mais seulement lors de vacances et elle éliminait les calories prises en faisant deux fois plus du sport.

L'équipe s'installa à une table du self et très vite, l'atmosphère s'allégea, chacun des joueurs profitant de ce moment de détente. Même Dubois semblait moins rigide et concentré, rigolant même d'une anecdote de Colin.

Pendant ce temps, Maria conversait avec Marc, qui lui parlait avec animation de la dernière coupe du monde, qu'ils avaient malheureusement perdue.

Dans les yeux du jeune homme, brillait une flamme passionnée, véritable reflet de celle qui habitait les prunelles de Maria, et de tous les autres joueurs présents à la table.

« Bon. Et toi ? » finit par demander Marc.

-Quoi, moi ?

-Eh bien, c'est quoi ton histoire, ton quidditch, on a pas trop eu l'occasion d'en parler... Qui es tu, Maria Jackson ?

Tous les joueurs avaient alors délaissé leur conversation et dévisageaient Maria avec curiosité, même Dubois, qui balançait sa chaise avec nonchalance, daigna se tourner vers elle.

Un peu embarrassée, Maria réfléchit quelques instants, elle se doutait bien que cet interrogatoire finirait par arriver, il était normal qu'ils veuillent en savoir davantage sur elle.

« Eh bien, rien de très original... Je viens d'une famille où on aime beaucoup le quidditch. Et à cinq ans, alors que j'assistai à un match opposant l'équipe de Flaquemare aux tornades de Tutshill, match où Flaquemare l'emporta haut la main, j'ai décrété que je rejoindrais ce club... »

Elle marqua une pause dans son récit alors que ses nouveaux coéquipiers souriaient de sa détermination, se reconnaissant certainement dans ce comportement.

« Je me suis entraînée à voler le mieux possible toute mon enfance, reprit-elle. Mais c'est à Poudlard que j'ai disputé mes premiers vrais match, j'ai tout de...

-Poudlard, tu es allée à Poudlard ?» la coupa Olivier.

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête poli, surprise de son intervention.

« Je ne me souviens pas de toi, fit le gardien, tu étais en quelle maison ?

-A Poufsouffle, mais tu devais bien être en 5ème ou 6ème année quand j'y suis entrée, pas étonnant que tu ne te souvienne pas de moi.

J'ai intégré l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle en seconde année, poursuivit-elle, nous n'avons pas gagné la coupe de Quidditch cette année là, mais j'ai commencé à perfectionner mon jeu plutôt que mon vol, sans me vanter, j'apprenais vite...» Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un faux petit sourire suffisant qui fit rire les autres et elle poursuivit :

« Deux ans après, je devenais capitaine de l'équipe, nous avons alors remporté la coupe de quidditch trois fois jusqu'à mon départ de Poudlard.

-Quoi, Poufsouffle vainqueur? S'écria Olivier. C'est impossible, vous étiez l'équipe la moins douée !»

Agacée, Maria se tourna vers lui : « Eh bien si, Dubois, nous avons réussi à remonter notre niveau, j'ai fais travailler dur mes joueurs, autant que tu faisais travailler les tiens, et j'y suis parvenue. »

Olivier maintint son regard furieux, sentant qu'il avait touché là où ça faisait mal, c'est vrai que les Poufsouffle se faisaient pas mal taquiner à Poudlard, souvent considérés comme les cancres, les naïfs, voire les niais. Amusé, il décida d'en rajouter une couche :

« Eh bien, si j'avais encore été joueur à Poudlard, cela ne serait pas arrivé, l'équipe que j'avais rassemblée était la meilleure que l'on puisse espérer. Tu n'en douterais pas si nous avions joué l'un contre l'autre.

-Oh mais nous avons joué l'un contre l'autre, affirma Maria avec un sourire mauvais. J'étais en deuxième année, je m'en souviens très bien parce que c'est un match où, après avoir raté un souaffle, tu t'es pris un cognard et tu es tombé de ton balai... »

L'anecdote était fondée, il n'y avait pas moyen d'en douter compte tenu du visage d'Olivier qui avait brusquement pâli. Visiblement, il avait cherché, en vain, à oublier ce match.

Le silence s'était fait à la table, chacun des joueurs observant tour à tour Maria et Olivier, amusés de la tournure que prenait la conversation mais un peu étonnés de voir la jeune recrue prendre le dessus sur l'indifférence habituelle d'Olivier.

Volontairement, la jeune femme avait laissé sous silence la peur qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour là, quand elle avait vu le célèbre Olivier Dubois s'écraser au sol. Il était resté toute une journée à l'infirmerie, et elle avait craint, en silence, qu'il soit trop blessé pour refaire du quidditch, car elle savait qu'il s'agissait de la seule et unique crainte du gardien.

Sans doute à douze ans avait-elle eu un béguin pour ce Gryffondor plus âgé qui ne la voyait pas, mais c'était bien fini à présent, et elle était ravie de lui avoir cloué le bec.

Elle enchaîna avec ses années d'entraînement dans un club étranger, comme remplaçante, puis comme titulaire, de ses réussites, de ses échecs, jusqu'à ce que son ancien entraîneur la pense prête à rejoindre le club. Elle avait passé les sélections et Douglas l'avait choisie.

« Maintenant, je vis mon rêve, a t'elle conclu avec un grand sourire.

-Eh bien, moi je dis ; « bravo » ! S'écria Chloé, visiblement impressionnée. Tu as un sacré parcours.

-Oui, je sens qu'avec toi dans l'équipe, on est bon pour la finale, s'enthousiasma Simon.

Il leva son verre, imité par les autres, même Olivier leva le sien, l'expression de nouveau indéchiffrable.

-A Maria, notre nouvelle poursuiveuse.

-A Maria, » répétèrent les autres d'une même voix. Et tous burent cul-secs.

En reposant son verre, Dubois observa discrètement Maria, il la trouvait bien effrontée cette jeune recrue, mais elle était douée, il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Seulement, elle avait un sacré caractère, tout comme lui...

« Eh bien, ça promet d'être mouvementé » se murmura t'il à lui même.

Et il était alors bien loin d'imaginer à quel point.

 **Voilà, voilà, merci de votre lecture, sachez que je ne serais pas contre une review ;) ;) ;) ( je suis lourde en vrai )**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, vous allez le voir, va installer de nouveaux fils directeurs à l'histoire...**

 **Je n'ai (hélas ) pas reçu de reviews pour le précédent chapitre, c'est dommage, c'est un bon moyen de savoir si vous aimez ce que je fais et me permettrai d'améliorer le tout... Et ça fait diablement plaisir, aussi ! ;)**

 **Enfin bon, je ne vais pas partir dans le chantage mais sachez que ce ce serait vraiment sympa de votre part :)**

 **Revenons en à nos hippogriffes, dans ce chapitre, il y aura un peu de bizutage, un peu de frustration, un peu de rapprochement, un peu de secrets et plein de mauvaise foi !**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, j'ai pas mal galérer à boucler ce chapitre^^**

 **Bref, je vous laisse, bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

L'entraînement reprit l'après midi à un rythme un peu plus soutenu. Douglas pria les poursuiveurs de travailler leur passes de souaffles, leur rappelant qu'ils avaient perdu beaucoup de fois le ballon lors de la dernière finale.

Ainsi, il les poussa à se faire des passes de plus en plus difficile, immobiles ou en mouvements, à des distances plus ou moins grandes et à de différentes puissances.

Pendant ce même temps, les deux batteurs se renvoyaient les cognards alors que Douglas travaillait avec Dubois. Quand à Chloé, elle cherchait à chronométrer son temps de recherche pour trouver et s'approprier le vif d'or. Son record : 47, 2 secondes.

Ils s'entraînaient depuis presqu'une heure lorsque que le souaffle, envoyé avec force par Colin la surpassa de plusieurs mètres pour filer à toute vitesse vers Olivier.

« ATTEN... » s'écria Maria par réflexe. Mais trop tard, le souaffle heurta fortement l'épaule du gardien qui en perdit presque l'équilibre. Il se rétablit bien vite cependant et eut même suffisamment de dextérité pour réceptionner la balle.

Il se retourna ensuite en direction des trois poursuiveurs, un sourcil haussé. Maria, inconsciemment, rentra la tête dans ses épaules, craignant une dispute ou plutôt, craignant de ne pas être capable de se taire si d'aventure, le gardien lui manquait de nouveau de respect.

« Excuse nous Olivier, fit Colin d'une voix forte.

-Il faudra faire mieux le Jour J, sinon personne ne va nous prendre au sérieux » répondit le gardien en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre de l'autre côté du terrain.

Néanmoins, il souriait, cherchant simplement à taquiner ses coéquipiers. Visiblement, c'était vrai, il pouvait être plus sympathique, une fois qu'on le connaissait un peu. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait être de compagnie agréable, du moins, pour Maria, il restait et resterait un petit avorton condescendant.

Et elle avait une sainte horreur de la condescendance. Mais il ne servait à rien de s'énerver de son comportement, elle devait entretenir de bonnes relations avec l'ensemble de ses collègues. C'est pourquoi, la mort dans l'âme mais le sourire aux lèvres, elle prit sur elle et vola jusqu'à Olivier afin qu'il lui rende le souaffle.

Par précaution, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, elle n'aurait pas été étonnée s'il lui avait balancé à la tête, _par accident_.

Toutefois, le jeune homme n'esquissa pas un geste lui laissant croire qu'il allait le lui redonner.

« Ahem, heu, le souaffle, s'il te plaît. »

Il ne bougea pas mais un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres.

« Viens le chercher.»

Maria le dévisagea, indécise, il se moquait d'elle ? Mais quel âge avait-il ? Elle croyait qu'il était sérieux, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait se livrer à de telles puérilités. Ou alors était-ce un test, il cherchait peut être à la déconcentrer afin de pouvoir témoigner de sa déconcentration et parvenir à la faire virer de l'équipe pour manque de sérieux ?

C'était ridicule, Olivier semblait être un cas mais quand même. Non, la meilleure chose à faire était de voir ce qu'en pensait Douglas. Où était-il ?

« Douglas est parti répondre à un journaliste, fit Dubois, comme s'il avait deviné qui elle cherchait.

-Je ne comprend pas ce que tu cherches, soupira finalement Maria.

-Il me semble avoir été clair, tu veux le souaffle, soit, viens le chercher.

\- On n'a plus huit ans, rends moi le souaffle pour qu'on puisse continuer à s'entraîner. »

Elle chercha vainement de l'aide auprès des autres joueurs mais tous les dévisageaient, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Maria eut alors la nette impression que tout cela était... prémédité. Ils testaient ces limites, ils voulaient savoir où irait sa loyauté en premier, à eux, son équipe ou à Douglas, ou plus généralement, à l'autorité.

Elle aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à un genre de bizutage.

Toujours est-il qu'elle se retrouvait alors face à un vrai dilemme ; soit elle chahutait comme une enfant avec Dubois pour récupérer ce fichu souaffle, au risque de se faire surprendre par son entraîneur et de perdre toute crédibilité. Soit elle s'abstenait et perdait le respect de son équipe. C'était injuste, si elle était prise sur le fait, elle risquait la porte alors que grâce à son ancienneté, Dubois ne courait aucun danger.

Mais Maria n'était pas de celles qui se dégonflaient, elle était de celles pour qui l'honneur et la fierté étaient des vertus bien supérieures à l'obéissance. Elle était de celles pour qui tout affront méritait une revanche, ou du moins une bataille.

Elle sourit alors très hypocritement au jeune homme qui lui faisait toujours face et se rapprocha doucement de lui, elle attendait qu'il fasse un mouvement qui lui permettrait d'avoir une idée de ce qu'il allait faire du souaffle, elle était maintenant à moins d'un mètre et Dubois n'avait toujours esquissé aucun geste.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il lui suffisait maintenant de tendre les mains pour attraper le ballon et son adversaire n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant de la dévisager silencieusement.

Soudain, dans un geste plein de dextérité, Olivier fit passer le souaffle d'une main à l'autre alors que la main de Maria allait se refermer dessus. Par réflexe, elle changea finalement de trajectoire pour le saisir dans sa main droite mais encore une fois, il changea le souaffle de place. Perdant patience, Maria lâcha le manche de son balai afin d'avoir plus de chance de récupérer le ballon.

Mais alors qu'elle revenait à la charge, Dubois dont l'expression semblait moins indéchiffrable, fit glisser le ballon sur son pied arqué avant d'entamer une série de passes avec ses pieds, à la façon des joueurs de football moldus.

Maria poussa un soupir lassé, ce type était définitivement perdu pour la science mais, loin de s'avouer vaincue, elle entreprit de récupérer le souaffle avec ses propres pieds mais ses gestes étaient bien moins habiles et bientôt, il recommença à faire des jeux de passes avec ses mains.

Il s'amusait prodigieusement de la situation, la nouvelle ne cessait de marmonner des paroles de malédiction à son encontre tout en ne parvenant pas à récupérer le souaffle, elle se ridiculisait mais renonçait à abandonner.

Ce petit jeu était une tradition, il fallait tester la loyauté du nouveau afin de s'assurer que sa confiance irait toujours prioritairement en l'équipe, c'est de là que venait leur formidable solidarité. Quand Dubois était entré dans l'Équipé, on l'avait alors chargé de laisser passer tous les souaffles envoyés par les poursuiveurs et ce, sous les yeux du coach, ce qui aurait pu amener ce dernier à douter du niveau du jeune homme et à l'exclure de l'équipe. Fort heureusement, après avoir accompli sa tâche avec réticence, le jeune gardien avait redoublé d'efforts pour impressionner Douglas, ce qui avait payé puisque ce dernier avait alors mis sa maladresse précédente sur la nervosité du premier entraînement.

Au bout de quelques longues et pénibles minutes, Maria décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et fonça dans le gardien qui ne s'y attendait pas. Étant ainsi bousculé, il laissa échapper le souaffle que Maria se précipita de récupérer du bout des doigts de sa main droite. Malheureusement, en se tordant ainsi pour pouvoir atteindre la balle, elle glissa quelque peu de son balai.

Paniquée, elle glapit alors qu'elle se sentait aspirée par le sol, se voyant déjà se fracasser sur la pelouse 15 mètres plus bas, mais heureusement, une poigne forte et inattendue agrippa son poignet pour la réinstaller prestement sur son balai. Dubois venait de lui sauver la vie, et elle n'était pas sûre d'être à l'aise avec ça.

« - Merci, souffla t-elle toutefois piteusement. Je me suis vue mourir.

\- Je suis trop bon, se moqua son coéquipier. Enfin, tu méritais mon aide, tu as réussi à récupérer le souaffle. Mais il va être urgent que tu travailles ton équilibre, tu n'aurais pas du glisser comme ça. »

Un peu hagard, Maria avisa le souaffle qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Réalisant cela, son visage se fendit d'un sourire éblouissant, étonnamment rendu par Dubois, enfin, il se contenta d'un sourire en coin mais ce fut largement suffisant pour la jeune poursuiveuse. Elle éluda également le reproche du jeune homme, trop heureuse d'avoir récupéré la balle.

Elle se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe et brandit le souaffle avec fierté, applaudie par ses coéquipiers, certains sifflaient même avec admiration, conscients qu'il n'était pas forcément facile de ne pas perdre contenance et patience devant le gardien.

« Bon, reprit toutefois ce dernier, on ne va pas non plus y passer la nuit. On s'y remet ! »

Maria se retint de lever les yeux aux ciels, Olivier Dubois était décidément trop lunatique pour elle, il devait être vraiment insupportable dans la vie de tous les jours... Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à se disputer pour une broutille et décida de suivre ses directives, rejoignant les autres poursuiveurs pour continuer son entraînement.

 **éditer**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Maria dans le club de Flaquemare et elle était satisfaite d'avoir pu réussir à prendre ses marques.

Dorénavant, elle cernait mieux ses coéquipiers : Julia était celle dont elle s'était le plus rapprochée et la jeune fille étant d'un naturel bavard, Maria connaissait à présent toute sa vie sentimentale, et notamment sa relation amoureuse compliquée avec Simon, l'un des batteurs, lequel se distinguait par son humour caustique.

Colin n'était pas très bavard mais très cordial lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole et ils s'étaient découverts une passion commune et inattendue pour la littérature américaine. Chloé, l'attrapeuse, était rêveuse et fantasque, étant la plus jeune après Maria, elle lui apprit qu'elle avait du mal à canaliser son énergie et nécessitait parfois un encadrement plus important. Quant à Marc, le second batteur, il s'agissait d'un vrai séducteur, répondant parfaitement au cliché du joueur international ramenant souvent des jolies fans chez lui, mais Maria retint surtout de lui qu'il était très prévenant et attachant, aussi ne lui tient-elle pas rigueur de son manque de sérieux dans les relations qu'il entretenait avec son public féminin.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours le problème du gardien. En effet, si leur relation n'avait pas dégénéré comme elle promettait de le faire à l'arrivée de la poursuiveuse, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'était améliorée... En fait, les deux concernés se contentaient d'une cordialité froide et limitaient tout contact d'entre eux, bien que cela ne les empêche pas de s'étudier mutuellement.

En effet, plus Olivier était amené à voir la benjamine du groupe évoluer sur le terrain, plus il devait admettre qu'elle était douée, très douée même même s'il rechignait un peu à l'admettre parce qu'elle était surtout diablement insupportable avec son animosité permanente à son égard, il sentait bien qu'elle était vexée de son comportement et ça l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'il avait compris qu'elle était susceptible mais qu'il ne pouvait le lui reprocher car il s'agissait de l'un de ses pires défauts.

Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça, elle allait bien finir par se calmer, après tout elle était la nouvelle et il fallait bien qu'il vérifie qu'elle était sérieuse et non pas chanceuse, comme c'était arrivé à d'autres avant elle. Et en tant que nouvelle, elle devait faire ses preuves et c'était à elle de venir vers lui et de rendre leurs relations plus cordiales, il était Olivier Dubois, que diable !

Au fond, il savait qu'il exagérait dans son raisonnement et qu'il faisait preuve d'une arrogance stupide mais bon, elle l'avait humilié en racontant ses échecs en tant que joueur de quidditch à Poudlard et ça, c'était un sacrilège à ses yeux !

De son côté, Maria s'était contentée de constater que le caractère du gardien ne se réchauffait pas au fil des jours et dû se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec lui la complicité sur laquelle elle avait fantasmé par le passé. Elle était plus déçue qu'en colère en fait, après tout, elle ne pouvait l'obliger à être ce qu'il n'était pas mais sa fierté avait pris un coup suite aux provocations de Dubois, et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne faisait pas d'effort pour être plus agréable envers lui, il ne l'avait tout simplement pas mérité.

Ce jour là, vers 18h, l'entraînement prenait fin. Maria était essoufflée et quelque peu frustrée, elle n'était pas parvenue correctement à effectuer un vol de Speelman. Il s'agissait d'une figure par laquelle le poursuiveur devait donner un coup de pied dans le souaffle tenu par un de ses coéquipiers. Et il s'avérait que soit elle ne parvenait pas à viser le souaffle avec son pied lorsqu'elle arrivait à toute vitesse, soit elle y parvenait mais le tir n'avait rien de fructueux. Au contraire, Colin excellait à cet exercice, s'étant exercé au football dans sa jeunesse en tant que né moldu.

Lors de son dernier essai, elle avait malencontreusement écorché de son pied la main de Julia qui tenait le souaffle et s'était rependue en excuse sous le sourire narquois d'Olivier qui montrait ostensiblement son ennui, désœuvré depuis plusieurs minutes, Maria ne parvenant pas à envoyer vers lui un tir concret. De nouveau, la jeune femme avait pris sur elle pour ne pas lui faire manger son balai, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une gamine hystérique.

Mais alors que l'équipe se rassemblait au milieu du terrain, ils aperçurent Michael se diriger vers eux, flanqué d'un homme massif affublé d'une grande robe de sorcier dans les tons vers pommes, que Maria reconnut comme étant le PDG du club de Flaquemare, Ryan Fincher, un important joueur du club ayant largement contribué à la victoire de l'équipe à la coupe d'Europe dans les années 70.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux, Maria sentit un mouvement d'agacement chez plusieurs de ses collègues mais elle n'eut pas le temps de leur demander de quoi il en retournait.

Le nouveau venu les salua et, alors que son regard de posait sur Maria, un grand sourire éclaira son visage :

« Miss Jackson ! Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer et de vous avoir dans mon équipe, j'espère que vous vous y plaisez. Votre passif est une grande chance pour Flaquemare, peut être même ce qui nous manquait pour accéder à la victoire ! Je suis navrée de venir vous saluer seulement maintenant, je reviens de vacances voyez vous »

La jeune fille le remercia poliment, et lui assura qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé. Il reprit en se tournant vers l'équipe.

« Je venais également vous annoncer que, les matchs de qualifications approchant, nous sommes conviés à un gala donné par le Département des jeux et sports magiques du ministère de la Magie, lequel visera à vous faire connaître du public et... »

Maria ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la suite, elle savait que cela arriverait mais elle détestait devoir parader dans ce genre de soirées, à ses yeux, cela ne rentrait pas dans ses attributions, elle avait été engagée pour jouer, non pas pour minauder.

Et visiblement, beaucoup de ses camarades partageaient son avis, elle aperçut même Olivier lever les yeux au ciel à l'annonce du gala.

L'annonce prit fin et le PDG tourna les talons alors que les joueurs prenaient le chemin des vestiaires. Olivier marchait d'un pas rageur, il aurait dû s'y habituer mais il ne supportait plus ces réunions, la dernière fois, il s'était même querellé avec un journaliste qui cherchait davantage à en apprendre sur sa vie sentimentale que sur l'évolution de son jeu.

Après s'être douché et changé, il sortit des vestiaires mais manqua de trébucher, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds et constata que l'un de ses lacets était défait et alors qu'il se penchait pour le refaire, le hasard fit qu'il se retrouva face au bureau de Ryan Fincher dont la porte était entrouverte. Il n'était pas d'un naturel curieux mais l'occupant du bureau était présent et semblait agité.

« Calmez vous ! Et ne m'agressez pas ! Dans toute cette histoire, vous avez aussi votre compte, n'est ce pas ? Alors ne venez pas pleurer. Personne ne saura rien...

\- Il y a intérêt, si cela se sait, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, et je n'hésiterai pas à vous entraîner avec moi, soyez en sûrs. »

Intrigué, Olivier tendit l'oreille, le ton de son PDG l'inquiétait quelque peu, il semblait avoir des soucis... Il hésita à intervenir mais se dit finalement que ce n'était pas son problème, il devait s'agir d'une quelconque affaire personnelle. Par précaution, il se redressa et chercha à voir la personne avec qui il discutait, la voix lui était inconnue et lui apparaissait comme quelque peu étouffée... Il se pencha minutieusement pour pouvoir observer dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son PDG lui tournait le dos, penché sur son feu de cheminée et discutait avec le visage qui s'était formé au milieu des crépitements des flammes... Cela expliquait le son étouffé de la voix.

Mais mal à l'aise de son geste, Olivier se releva prestement et tourna les talons, pressé de quitter les lieux, mais il heurta directement quelqu'un, qui semblait derrière lui depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

Maria avait en effet quitté les vestiaires quelques secondes après le gardien et l'avait trouvé agenouillé devant la porte du bureau du PDG. En temps normal, elle se serait contentée de le contourner mais les éclats de voix émanant du bureau l'avait également intriguée et lui avait fait comprendre qu'Olivier écoutait aux portes. Elle s'apprêtait à le taquiner sur sa curiosité exagérée avant de constater que Mr Fincher semblait avoir des soucis et commença également à tendre l'oreille pour ne pas rater une miette de la discussion houleuse qu'il tenait.

Elle avait ensuite sursauté lorsque son coéquipier s'était subitement relevé et tourné vers elle pour décamper.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? chuchota t-il, mécontent d'avoir été surpris.

-Et toi ? » rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton, sentant bien qu'il allait penser qu'elle le suivait.

Mais le gardien ne trouva rien à répondre, il n'avait pas d'excuse pour se trouver là et il s'avérait que la nouvelle l'avait surpris dans une position compromettante. Elle le suivait ou quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il s'apprêtait à le lui demander mais se ravisa, le moment n'était pas opportun pour jouer à la provocation...

Maria allait justement reprendre la parole mais il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, autant pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer que pour pouvoir entendre la conversation qui se poursuivait. Il ignora alors le regard outragé de Maria et tendit l'oreille derechef :

« Vous devez bien comprendre que nous avons fait un marché, grognait Mr Fincher, si vous revenez en arrière, vous pouvez vous asseoir sur vos avantages ! Et comptez sur moi pour faire de votre vie un véritable enfer !»

Ni Maria ni Olivier n'entendirent la réponse du deuxième, mais il sembla que la conversation avait pris fin et la panique les gagna quand ils comprirent que les pas de Fincher se rapprochaient et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à sortir de son bureau.

Les deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard paniqué et Olivier retira sa main qui, curieusement, était encore sur la bouche de Maria, pour la poser sur son épaule et la pousser prestement dans le placard adjacent au bureau du PGD avant de la rejoindre et de fermer la porte derrière.

Maria ne prit pas la peine de s'offusquer, même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, elle préférait être poussée sans ménagement par Dubois dans un placard qu'être surprise à écouter aux portes quelques jours après son arrivée.

Toutefois, la pièce était vraiment exiguë, enfin comme l'était un placard usagé normal, et elle se retrouvait maintenant compressé contre le torse du gardien qui était certes musclé mais qui n'empêchait pas situation d'être diablement gênante...

Elle sentait le souffle de son coéquipier sur son front et ne savait plus où poser son regard, pas qu'elle était intimidée mais... Enfin si, elle l'était, mais parce qu'il s'agissait d'Olivier Dubois après tout, jamais elle n'avait pensé se retrouver un jour dans un placard, collée à son idole, vraiment très collée d'ailleurs...

De son côté, Olivier n'en menait pas très large non plus et tentait de faire abstraction de la situation en collant son oreille à la porte du placard. Il entendit bientôt Fincher passer devant eux sans les remarquer en maugréant, et dès que la voie fut libre, il s'extirpa rapidement du placard, suivi par Maria.

Pour reprendre contenance, la jeune femme défroissa ses vêtements d'un geste machinal en attendant qu'Olivier prenne la parole.

« Ce n'est... pas commun, ce que l'on vient d'entendre, commença t-il avec hésitation. Fincher semble avoir des problèmes...

-Non, sans rire ? » grimaça Maria qui n'aimait pas être impliquée dans ce genre d'affaires.

Mais Olivier ne releva pas son ton moqueur, ses traits étaient soucieux, aussi Maria reprit plus sérieusement :

« Ça avait l'air... professionnel. Il a déjà été impliqué dans des trucs louches ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, mais il n'est PDG que depuis deux ans, je le connais peu.

-Est ce que... Est ce qu'on doit parler de ce que... de ce qu'on a entendu ? » Elle avait hésité à formuler cette idée, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une balance, mais l'affaire avait l'air grave.

« Rapporter une conversation qu'on a entendu en cachette, en écoutant aux portes ? Je ne pense pas que cela nous soit bénéfique... » répondit le gardien avec suffisance.

Maria leva les yeux en écoutant sa condescendance mais elle devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort, elle était nouvelle et ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis. Et surtout, elle était loyale, elle se devait de laisser le bénéfice du doute à son patron.

Elle salua alors son coéquipier et prit la direction de la sortie mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier la rejoignit pour marcher à ses côtés, il semblait toujours préoccupé.

« Tu ne vas rien dire... N'est ce pas ?

-Non Dubois, je ne suis pas une balance, soupira t-elle. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle était vexée qu'il remette en cause son intégrité aussi rapidement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais je pense sincèrement qu'on ferait mieux d'être discrets. Après tout, on ne sait pas vraiment de quoi il retourne. Si ça se trouve, c'était vraiment personnel. » Il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu pour autant.

Maria soupira, cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup d'avoir un secret à partager avec son taciturne coéquipier, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait preuve de trop de curiosité.

« Bien, je ne dirai rien alors, de toute façon, nous n'en avons pas entendu assez pour nous faire une vraie opinion. En tout cas, je dois y aller, bonne soirée Dubois et à Lundi.

\- Tu sors ? »

La question avait fusé, gênante et inappropriée. Mais Olivier ne pouvait plus la ravaler et Maria ne pouvait faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

Il n'avait pas été difficile au gardien de constater que la jeune femme s'était légèrement maquillée et avait revêtu des vêtements qui laissaient présager qu'elle ne rentrait pas chez elle : une robe bordeaux ajustée accompagnée de collants et une veste en cuir noir. Elle était très séduisante et cela l'ennuyait de l'avoir remarqué.

« Oui, je... Je vais rejoindre des amis au... au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Tu ferai mieux de te concentrer sur les matchs de qualification, Jackson, ton manque de sérieux pourrait nous faire perdre. Et je te le ferai payer, sois en sûre. »

Mais Maria ne se laissa pas intimider et leva les yeux avec insolence.

« Dubois, je me passerai de tes commentaires, occupe toi donc de tisser des liens cordiaux avec tes coéquipiers pour gagner ces matchs de qualification, ton manque de sympathie _pourrait nous faire perdre. Et je te le ferai payer, sois en sûr_. »

Ayant grossièrement imité son reproche, elle lui offrit un sourire hypocrite et transplana sous les yeux ébahis du gardien qui n'en revenait pas de tant d'insolence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles retrouvaient Nina Perkins et Tommy O' Connel, ses deux amis depuis Poudlard, au Chaudron Baveur.

Nina Perkins était plus grande que Maria, de nature sérieuse et ambitieuse, elle était actuellement en école de Médicomagie et se révélait brillante. Tommy, le seul garçon du trio, possédait des traits fins mais roublards, il commençait une carrière au Département de la justice magique.

Maria leur sauta dans les bras, elle ne les avait pas vus depuis bientôt un mois. Ce soir, c'était leur soirée de retrouvaille, elle avait tant de choses à leur raconter...

 **Même moi, je trouve "mon" Dubois relou, il me fait penser à une version plus séduisante de Cornac Mclaggen mais promis, il va s'adoucir, il y a un coeur d'or sous cette carapace de mauvaise fois, je vous jure ;) Allez, en attendant, j'ose de nouveau quémander vos avis^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oyé, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, le prochain ne sera pas publié tout de suite parce que je vais passer les deux prochaines sermaines à réviser intensivement pour les rattrapges ( n'allez pas en Droit si vous voulez mon avis ) et je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Mais promis, je m'y remets ensuite ;)**

 **C'est dommage parce que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un chapitre que je qualifierai de transitif, ce n'est pas le plus passionnant mais il était nécessaire pour la bonne marche de l'histoire. Malgré tout, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez un minimum :)**

 **Shitada : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissée un commentaire alors ;) Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les relations froides entre les persos en début de fiction, surtout que je suis une amatrice des évolutions lentes ( traduction : armez vous de patience ! ) En tout cas, je suis super contente que mon style te plaise, ça me fait super plaisir, c'est très important pour moi que tout soit très lisible !^^ Et désolée de te dire ça mais on en a pas fini avec le Dubois "chiant" mais promis, il va se rattraper ensuite ;)**

 **Shiriliz :** **Ah je suis contente que tu trouves ce Dubois réaliste, je compte le faire gagner en profondeur mais pour l'instant, il va falloir se contenter du taciturne et passionné ;) En effet, l'histoire avec le PDG va gagner en importance mais je n'en dirais pas plus^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite :)**

 **Enfin, à l'inconnu(e) qui m'a demandée de la prévenir par mail de la suite, c'est avec joie mais il faut que tu m'envoies ton adresse mail par MP sinon je ne epux pas :) Et je ne peux pas te promettre d'y penser à chaque fois malheureusement même si j'essaierai. Sinon, tu peux toujours taper le nom de la fanfiction sur ton moteur de recherche et tu tomberas rapidement dessus ;) Enfin ent out cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

 **Chapitre 4**

Le lundi suivant, Maria arriva en avance au centre d'entraînement, elle était pleine d'entrain. En effet, avoir passé du temps avec ses vieux amis l'avait revigorée et elle se sentait prête à déplacer des montagnes, rien ne l'empêcherait de remporter la coupe. _Rien du tout_.

En se rendant aux vestiaires, elle croisa de nouveau Fincher qui la salua avec bonne humeur. Après avoir retrouvé ses amis, le comportement étrange de son PDG lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Il semblait de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois.

« ... Je vous informe d'ailleurs que le gala se déroulera à la fin de cette semaine. Mettez vous sur votre trente et un, il y aura des journalistes.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réunion, répondit-elle à contre cœur. Dommage, elle ne pourrait plus jouer la cruche et arriver en jean et baskets.

\- Oh, bien, très bien ! J''aimerai que les autres soient aussi professionnels. J'ai remarqué qu'ils... manquaient souvent d'entrain à venir à ces galas. En particulier Dubois. »

Cela n'étonnait pas Maria, elle voyait mal le jeune homme minauder devant les journalistes. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter, ces galas étaient importants pour la presse en général, et permettaient aux joueurs de se faire connaître du public. Et comme il s'agissait de son premier gala dans le club de Flaquemare, elle ne devait pas rater son entrée. Elle serait probablement au centre de l'attention, ce qui ne l'a réjouissait pas du tout. Visiblement, Fincher avait suivi son raisonnement.

« Vous serez sûrement très sollicitée durant ce gala, ce sera votre première soirée officielle en tant que joueuse de notre club, je compte sur vous.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferai pas honte, plaisanta t-elle.

\- A la bonne heure, rit-il. Bien, je vais vous laisser aller vous changer, bon entraînement !»

Elle le remercia et prit le chemin des vestiaires, lesquels venaient tout juste d'être nettoyés, aussi une fine couche d'eau couvrait encore le sol... Sur laquelle elle dérapa avant de s'écraser piteusement au sol. Et comme Merlin ne l'aimait pas, la porte des vestiaires masculins s'ouvrait au même moment et le gardien en sortit.

Il venait s'entraîner aux aurores ou quoi ? Elle était pourtant persuadée d'arriver la première.

Dubois haussa un sourcil en la voyant étendue sur le sol, l'air misérable.

« Ben alors, on est tombée ?

\- Non, je fais un câlin au sol, grogna t-elle. Tu arrives toujours autant en avance ?

\- Oui, la plupart du temps, fit-il en ignorant son ironie, tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

La jeune fille se relevait péniblement en massant légèrement sa nuque, peinant un peu à croire qu'Olivier s'intéressait à sa santé. Non, bien sûr que non, ça n'avait rien à voir, il voulait simplement être sûr qu'une quelconque blessure ne remettrait pas en cause son jeu, et par extension, leur course vers la victoire.

« Je vais très bien, maugréa t-elle, elle détestait l'hypocrisie.

-Tu es bien sûre ? Je veux dire... Nous avons des médicomages spécialisés dans le club, tu pourrais peut être aller les voir pour...

-Je te dis que ça va, Dubois ! Je n'ai rien !

\- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Hier tu m'as accusé de ne pas savoir me comporter avec mes coéquipiers, tu devrais être contente que je m'assure que tu ailles bien!

\- Je le serais si tu m'avais m'avais posé la question sans autre motivation que mon bien être mais la vérité, Dubois, c'est que la seule chose qui t'inquiète, c'est si je ne vais pas ralentir l'équipe ! »

Furieuse, elle s'engouffra dans les vestiaires sans même attendre de réponse et claqua la porte derrière elle. Sa bonne humeur avait déserté et elle était maintenant pleine de rancœur, ce satané Dubois avait vraiment les mots et l'attitude pour la pousser à bout.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, peinait à croire que, pour la seconde fois en une semaine, la jeune poursuiveuse avait coupé court à l'une de leurs conversations, le faisant passer pour un parfait idiot, _encore une fois_.

Renfrogné, il se rendit sur le terrain de quidditch, pressé de voler. C'était d'ailleurs le cas dès lors qu'il était vexé, préoccupé, triste, heureux... Tout le temps en fait. Il aimait particulièrement arriver en avance afin de profiter du terrain pour lui tout seul puisque durant l'entraînement et les matchs, sa qualité de gardien l'empêchait de s'aventurer loin des anneaux.

Il volait depuis quelques minutes quand Maria le rejoignit sur le terrain, elle s'était quelque peu calmée, l'idée de voler surpassant toute sa mauvaise humeur.

A la grande surprise de Dubois, la poursuiveuse le rejoignit directement et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Elle semblait gênée.

« Bon, écoute, commença t-elle avec hésitation, je... Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, j'ai été agressive... inutilement. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, il paraissait juger sa sincérité. Il voyait bien qu'elle s'excusait à contre cœur, que c'était plus pour s'assurer de l'harmonie des relations de l'équipe que pour obtenir son pardon mais malgré tout, il appréciait l'effort. Et surtout, il devait bien admettre que son reproche de tantôt était fondé, même s'il ne lui dirait pas directement, pourquoi gâcher les beaux efforts de la nouvelle, après tout ?

« Dois-je comprendre qu'il t'arrive d'être agressive utilement ? Se contenta t-il de répondre, goguenard.

\- Très souvent oui, tu t'en rendras vite compte quand on jouera contre les Tornades de Tutshill.

\- J'espère bien ! Il faut bien compenser ton gabarit.

\- Hé ! Pas de blague sur les petites, je compense avec l'agilité et la vitesse !

Maria n'aimait pas trop qu'on la taquine sur sa taille relativement petite.

\- Si tu le dis, se moqua le gardien qui n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincu, mais si je me souviens bien, tu as eu du mal à me piquer le souaffle il y a quelques semaines. Alors je me permets de douter de ton agilité. »

Bizarrement, Maria ne perdit pas son sang froid à cette remarque parce qu'elle sentait que ce n'était pas méchant, on n'aurait même dit que... oui, le gardien avait pris en compte sa remarque du vendredi précédent et... plaisantait avec elle. Peut être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour qu'ils aient de bonnes relations, enfin du moins des relations cordiales.

Ils furent ensuite rejoins par Marc, lequel était satisfait de voir que la nouvelle poursuiveuse et le gardien semblaient enfin avoir commencé à se parler normalement. Il avait été légèrement inquiet de constater que, malgré les jours qui passaient et les entraînements qui se succédaient, les relations entre les deux demeuraient polaires.

« Salut vous deux, vous êtes en avance dites moi, où trouvez-vous le temps de dormir ?

\- Dormir ? C'est pour les faibles, plaisanta Maria. Et c'est du temps perdu à ne pas s'entraîner.

-Hum. Figure toi que l'on peut s'entraîner à d'autres sports loin d'un terrain de quidditch et avec un lit en plus.

\- Pervers ! S'écria Maria en éclatant de rire. Je serais d'accord avec toi si tu savais y emmener quelqu'un d'autre qu'une de tes groupies.

\- Hé, je n'y peux rien si je fais fureur, tu connaîtras bientôt ça aussi. J'espère que tu en profiteras un peu plus que notre cher gardien qui est plus coincé qu'un collégien devant ses fans ! »

Maria sentit ses joues rosirent devant le sous entendu du batteur, elle était toujours gênée quand les gens s'intéressaient à sa vie intime, même pour rire. Et le fait que sa vie soit actuellement un désert sentimental empirait la chose.

« Bon, ferme là Marc, et montre nous si tu es aussi doué pour renvoyer les cognards que les filles une fois que tu as passé une nuit avec, ricana Olivier qui n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de coincé.

\- A tes ordres, Dubois. Mais avant, je voulais vous dire quelque chose, j'organise une petite soirée demain soir chez moi. Il y aura toute l'équipe et quelques amis à moi, ce serait sympa si vous veniez. Ne vous cassez pas la tête, venez décontractés, c'est juste histoire de décompresser avant le gala, et avant le match de qualification. »

Ravie, Maria accepta tout de suite, c'était l'occasion de récupérer une vie sociale. Dubois ne promit rien mais dit qu'il essaierait de passer, au grand plaisir de Marc, lequel raconta à Maria la capacité limitée à tenir l'alcool de son ami, sous le regard agacé du gardien et moqueur de la poursuiveuse.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'entraînement matinal prenait fin. Maria était ravie, elle avait grandement amélioré son vol de Speelman et avait bon espoir de l'effectuer correctement d'ici peu.

En fait, chacun des joueurs avaient été particulièrement efficaces cette matinée là et cela se ressentait sur leur humeur alors qu'ils se rendaient à la cafétéria.

A table, les conversations allaient bon train ; pendant que Marc et Chloé parlaient du gala approchant, Simon et Julia, en bout de table, discutaient à voix basse, ils avaient l'air troublés mais aucun de leur coéquipiers n'y firent attention, chacun savait que les deux joueurs entretenait une relation amoureuse compliquée. Mais étonnamment, cela n'avait jamais influé sur leur jeu, ce qui était admirable mais Julia lui avait fait savoir qu'ils déployaient beaucoup d'énergie pour que la nouvelle de leur relation ne parvienne jamais aux oreilles de Douglas qui aurait probablement prohibé leur rapprochement, pour le bien de l'équipe.

En face de Maria, Colin et Olivier discutaient avec animation du dernier balai en vogue, le Comète 5000, lequel défiait toutes les lois de la gravitation en permettant à son utilisateur une conduite plus souple et légère que jamais... Ils pensaient tous se cotiser pour pouvoir l'offrir à Douglas, dont l'anniversaire approchait à grands pas.

C'était une bonne idée, Maria avait beau ne pas connaître son coach depuis très longtemps, elle avait une très bonne opinion de lui, se sentant correctement encadrée et respectée, c 'était tellement agréable de travailler avec des personnes qui partageaient sa passion.

Distraite, elle sursauta lorsqu'un bruit de bec toquant contre une vitre se fit entendre à sa gauche.

« - Carina ! » S'écria t-elle, surprise. La vieille chouette de ses parents se tenait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, une missive dans le bec. La jeune fille se dépêcha de lui ouvrir et l'animal se précipita à l'intérieur, se posant sur le dossier de la chaise libre à côté d'elle. Son plumage doré avait quelque peu terni depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue et ses grands yeux sombres semblaient fatigués, Maria récupéra délicatement la lettre que la chouette tenait et lui offrit quelques miettes de pain, lui caressant doucement la tête.

Sous les yeux curieux de ses coéquipiers, elle ouvrit la lettre, elle espérait qu'elle ne contenait aucune mauvaise nouvelle.

 _Maria_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien, je t'écris aujourd'hui pour t'informer que je te rendrai visite ce soir, nous pourrons dîner ensemble si tu le veux bien._

 _Je suis désolé de te prévenir si tard mais je viens juste d'apprendre qu'un rdv s'était annulé et c'était enfin l'occasion que tu me racontes comment se passe ton intégration dans le club de Flaquemare..._

 _Ta mère ne m'accompagnera pas, elle a un empêchement mais elle essaiera de venir dès que possible. Tu nous manques beaucoup._

 _J'arriverai par cheminée à 20h précise._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _PS : N'oublie pas de nourrir Carina, j'ai peur qu'un si long voyage soit un peu trop éprouvant pour son âge._

Soupirant, Maria replia la lettre, ne sachant que penser.

« Un problème ? demanda Julia, qui n'avait pas manqué l'air dépité de la jeune poursuiveuse.

\- Hm, non. Mon père vient me rendre visite ce soir.

-Et... ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? interrogea le gardien. Maria haussa une épaule comme toute réponse.

\- Je suppose que si, enfin ça dépend de ce qu'il va me dire.

\- Aurait-on des relations tendues avec son paternel ? continua t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Aurait-on du mal à ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres ? Fit-elle sur le même ton.

\- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question.

\- On ne force pas les gens à répondre à des questions indiscrètes, » rétorqua t-elle du tac au tac en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du gardien.

L'ambiance autour d'eux s'était considérablement tendue, l'air semblait lourd, comme si un coup de tonnerre n'allait pas tarder à raisonner pour déclencher un orage. Et chacun des joueurs présents autour de la table pouvait le sentir. Marc se dit intérieurement que finalement, les deux joueurs ne s'étaient peut être pas tant rapprochés que ça... Mais pourtant, il semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre...

Maria soupira intérieurement, le sujet de son père était un sujet difficile pour elle, ils avaient des relations difficiles depuis quelques années et elle n'avait pas à en parler à ses coéquipiers, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une pleurnicheuse. Elle baissa alors les yeux, rompant le lien visuel avec Dubois et reporta son attention sur sa chouette qui savait fini de manger.

Elle vérifiera rapidement que Carina n'était pas blessée et lui donna son adresse afin que la chouette aille se reposer.

L'entraînement reprit peu de temps après mais la bonne humeur de la matinée s'était envolée et avait laissé place à une ambiance maussade et tendue, la scène de la cafétéria était dans les esprits de chacun.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Douglas qui n'avait rien manqué du changement d'ambiance et d'efficacité de son équipe les rassembla quelques minutes. Il semblait contrarié.

« Bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais il va falloir que vous vous repreniez, et vite. Je vous rappelle que le match de qualification est dans deux semaines, DEUX SEMAINES, vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? Cela veut dire qu'on a pas une minute à perdre dans des problèmes personnels, des problèmes d'ego, des problèmes d'entente ou de n'importe quel problème mettant à mal votre concentration... »

En disant cela, Maria crut sentir le regard de son coach se poser une fraction de seconde sur elle et sur le gardien, mais ce fut si bref qu'elle pensa rêver.

« A partir de demain, je vous conseille vivement de revoir votre attitude, vous devez penser au quidditch, et uniquement au quidditch. Le reste devra attendre, sinon je vous garantis qu'on ne passera même pas les qualifications, et vous pouvez comptez sur moi pour vous me faire payer jusqu'à la fin de votre misérable contrat, est ce que c'est clair ? »

Un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles, après quoi chacun des joueurs répondit à l'affirmative, Maria et Olivier en tête.

Après cela, chacun des jours se rendit aux vestiaires, la tête basse. Dans le vestiaire des filles, l'ambiance était tendue, Maria sentait bien que ses deux coéquipières lui en voulait un peu et elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir, les prises de bec incessantes entre elle et Dubois étaient en train de les faire perdre, et ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait en arrivant dans ce club.

« Je suis désolée, commença t-elle.

\- Non. Non ne dis rien, la coupa Chloé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- On sait très bien comme Dubois est difficile à vivre, et tu as raison de ne pas te laisser faire, ajouta Julia.

\- Mais... Mais c'est en train de casser l'harmonie de l'équipe, je me sens vraiment coupable, je devrai savoir me tenir.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule concernée, fit Julia d'une voix douce. Simon et moi sommes de nouveau en froid et ça se ressent. Et Chloé manque de concentration naturelle, ajouta t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à l'attrapeuse qui acquiesça.

\- Oui, nous sommes tous à cran en ce moment, et c'est normal avec les qualifications qui approchent... Et je ne te parle pas du gala qui n'enchante personne ou presque. Alors, Maria, détends toi et recentre toi, on est une équipe, une très bonne équipe, et ce ne sont pas ces querelles qui vont changer ça. »

Maria sourit à ses paroles, un peu rassurée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, son père allait arriver dans moins de deux heures, elle devait se dépêcher de rentrer si elle voulait avoir le temps de ranger son appartement et préparer le repas.

Elle fila donc sous la douche et remit des habits plus confortables avant de sortir des vestiaires, après avoir salué Julia et Chloé.

Alors qu'elle sortait du centre d'entraînement, elle aperçut au loin Dubois et le héla. Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne.

« Bon écoute Dubois, commença t-elle, on ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. Il faut vraiment qu'on parvienne à avoir des relations plus cordiales, sinon notre jeu va en pâtir et je t'assure que ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je recherche, et...

\- J'ai essayé, la coupa le jeune gardien, énervé. J'ai vraiment essayé mais je te ferai remarquer que tu m'as agressé pour une simple question alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'écrase. Je suis comme je suis et tu es comme tu es. Il faut croire que certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour s'apprécier, et ce malgré tous leurs efforts. »

En disant ces derniers mots, son regard s'était étonnamment voilé. Maria était surprise et troublée que ces paroles l'atteignirent autant. Avait-elle continué à espérer malgré elle de gagner l'estime, voire l'amitié du gardien, voilà qui était bien naïf. Elle regretta amèrement et plus que jamais de l'avoir tant estimé quelques années plus tôt.

\- Écoute, reprit-elle doucement. Mon père est un sujet sensible et je préfère pas en parler mais... tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Je te présente donc mes excuses quant à mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Mais... pour le reste, je ne m'excuse de rien.

\- Alors... pourquoi es-tu là ? Fit-il. Sa question l'a pris au dépourvu.

\- Mais... Je viens de te le dire. Je veux faire la paix, enterrer la hache de guerre. Je pense que tu as compris que je n'étais pas une groupie qui a couché pour arriver ici et je suis à peu près certaine que tu es moins chiant et refermé que tu ne veux le faire croire, alors faisons des efforts, encore plus d'efforts, pour ne plus laisser nos différents poser problèmes.

\- J'ai l'air chiant et refermé ? demanda le gardien. Maria crut halluciner : il n'avait vraiment retenu que ça de sa tirade ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle posément. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'es. Et très sincèrement, je m'en fiche de qui tu es, je veux simplement qu'on puisse tenir une conversation sans que cela parte en sucette.

\- Ce serait plus facile si tu n'étais pas aussi insupportable, s'agaça t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas insupportable ! Fulmina t-elle. Je te tiens juste tête et c'est ça qui t'insupporte !

\- Tu n'avais pas rendez vous avec ton père ? grogna t-il en réponse, conscient qu'il jetait de l'huile sur le feu en disant cela.

\- En effet ! gronda t-elle, énervée que Dubois ne prenne pas plus en considération ses efforts pour améliorer leur relation.

\- Parfait ! fit-il, la mâchoire serrée. Bonne soirée alors. »

Il lui signifia alors qu'il mettait ici fin à la conversation et cette fois, ce fut lui qui transplana sous les yeux enragés de Maria.

Fulminante de rage, cette dernière transplana à son tour pour se retrouver chez elle. Les minutes passaient mais sa rage ne diminuait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le gardien se montrait si impoli à son égard. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tant de mépris ? Elle avait tout fait pour que tout se passe bien, ou presque, et il faisait systématiquement tout pour ruiner ses efforts.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, son père débarquait d'ici peu et elle était dans un état épouvantable : ses cheveux étaient hirsutes, encore humides de sa douche, ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux brillants, elle avait l'air d'une folle.

Incroyable, et c'était ce satané gardien qui la mettait dans cet état, cela ne fit qu'accroître sa fureur.

Soufflant fort, elle entreprit de ranger son appartement d'un coup de baguette avant de filer dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. En tant normal, elle aurait pris le temps de cuisiner elle même, c'était quelque chose qui la détendait mais elle manquait de temps, c'est pourquoi elle utilisa la méthode sorcière. Alors que les pommes de terres s'épluchaient et que les poivrons et tomates s'épluchaient, elle se servit un verre de vin, tâchant de se détendre avant que son père arrive.

* * *

Vingt heures n'allait pas tarder à sonner et Maria se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle s'était coiffée et changée pour un jean et un chemisier. La table était prête et le repas, un poulet au légume, était presque cuit.

A vingt heures précises, un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon, suivi d'une forte odeur de souffre et de cendre... Maria se rendit la pièce et sourit alors qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux noirs attachés en catogan se relevait péniblement. Voyager en poudre de cheminnette permettait rarement un voyage tranquille. Sa peau était hâlée, encore plus que celle de Maria, et ses grands yeux noirs brillèrent en rencontrant les siens. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrir les bras et Maria fila s'y nicher, comme quand elle était petite.

« Bonsoir Papa, murmura t-elle, émue.

\- Maria, répondit-il sur le même ton en serrant fort sa fille dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, sourit-elle. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter. » Et beaucoup de choses à te taire, rajouta t-elle pour elle même en songeant à ses relations avec le gardien.

Son père la lâcha et fit quelque pas, appréciant la pièce de l'appartement dans laquelle sa fille vivait indépendante. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Nicola Pacello peinait à voir sa fille, sa petite fille adorée vivre si loin de lui, qui travaillait en Italie. Elle lui manquait terriblement, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de sa fille unique...

« Hum, ça sent rudement bon, fit-il. Il ne fallait pas te donner la peine de cuisiner, je t'aurai invitée à dîner avec soin !

\- Cela m'a fait plaisir, répondit sa fille, un peu crispée. Et je t'avoue que je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver dehors au milieu de plein de monde.

\- Oui bien sûr, je comprends. Tu dois être fatiguée avec le rythme que tu tiens. »

Et alors qu'ils passaient à table, Maria entreprit de lui raconter avec animation ses dernières semaines dans le club de Flaquemare, ses progrès, ses difficultés, son excitation grandissante à l'approche du match des qualifications...

« Et tes coéquipiers ? Ils sont sympathiques ? Comment est leur jeu ?

\- Dans l'ensemble, ils sont très cordiaux, concéda t-elle. Ils sont tous très impliqués et très talentueux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un problème puisque toi aussi. « Dans l'ensemble » tu as dit ? Tu as des problèmes avec certains ? »

Maria hésita, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter à son père ses déboires avec l'autre crétin, pardon avec Dubois. Mais après tout, elle savait que son père n'en démordrait pas et elle avait besoin de se confier.

« Il y en a un avec lequel je... j'entretiens des rapports difficiles. Nous avons beaucoup de mal à nous entendre et, même si cela ne perturbe pas vraiment notre jeu, c'est assez désagréable.

\- Qui est ce ? le ton de son père s'était considérablement durci et Maria regretta aussitôt de lui avoir fait cette confidence.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, et ce n'est pas si important, je gère la situation et...

\- Tu ne gères rien du tout, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne te serais pas permis d'avoir des relations dégradées avec un de tes collègues, alors c'est que le problème de lui. Qui est ce ?

\- Papa, soupira t-elle, reste en dehors de ça, s'il te plaît.

\- Chérie, je ne veux que ton bonheur mais je vois bien que cette histoire te trouble, je peux très bien arranger ça et tu le sais, alors profites en !

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu arranges ça pour moi ! répondit la jeune femme qui commençait à perdre patience, sentant que l'inévitable se rapprochait.

\- Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû venir jouer ici ! s'énerva t-il. Tu aurais dû rester en Italie, j'aurai pu t'aider dans ta carrière !

\- Mais je ne veux pas de ton aide ! hurla Maria, à bout de nerf, sentant tout le stress accumulé durant la journée sur le point d'exploser. Pourquoi n'est tu toujours pas capable de comprendre que je veux me débrouiller par moi même, gérer ma carrière toute seule et devenir la meilleure poursuiveuse de quidditch au monde par moi même ! Je ne veux pas que mon père le fasse à ma place !

-Mais ton père n'est pas n'importe qui, siffla t-il. Ton père est Nicola Pacello, l'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale de quidditch d'Italie. L'un des joueurs à la retraite contemporains les plus connus et les plus influents du monde du quidditch, et quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises ou que tu veuilles croire, cela te mets dans une position particulière. Et il serait grand temps que tu l'acceptes. »

Maria n'avait rien répondu, elle était bien trop épuisée et frustrée. Son père s'était relevé et d'un coup de baguette, il avait débarrassé la table et commencé la vaisselle alors que sa fille restait obstinément muette. Soupirant, il remit sa cape et se dirigea vers la cheminée, l'entrevue ne s'était pas aussi bien passée que prévue, mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Ses relations avec sa fille s'étaient dégradées après qu'elle ait décidé de quitter le club italien qu'il entraînait pour rejoindre le club de Flaquemare.

Il était très fier de la réussite de sa fille, là n'était pas le problème mais il était vexé qu'elle persiste à refuser son aide, elle pourrait aller tellement plus loin si elle daignait le laisser l'aider, son nom et son statut pourraient lui permettre de dépasser de beaucoup ses rêves. Mais non, la jeune fille l'avait repoussé, fait ses affaires et était partie passer les qualifications pour entrer dans le club de Flaquemare sans même lui demander de l'aide...

« Maria... Je t'aime plus que tout et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je suis désolé si j'ai... dépassé les limites. Je persiste à croire que tu devrais accepter mon aide mais je ne peux pas t'y forcer.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, répondit-elle. Elle était lasse, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'aller dormir, ce que son père devina aisément.

\- Je vais te laisser aller te reposer. Nous nous reverrons au match de qualifications, ta mère et moi avons déjà acheté nos billets. »

Il parvint à lui arracher un sourire et s'en contenta, la serrant dans ses bras. Il partit ensuite caresser Carina qui repartirait le lendemain et disparut dans la cheminée.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Maria poussa un profond soupir. Elle savait que cette soirée se terminerait comme ça. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son club italien, elle ne pouvait plus avoir une conversation avec son père sur le quidditch sans que cela ne dégénère.

Mais elle ne supportait pas de dépendre de l'influence de son père, elle ne voulait pas bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur et c'est ce qui allait arriver si elle restait à proximité de lui. Alors, elle avait profité du fait qu'elle portait le nom de sa mère et était retournée en Grande Bretagne pour entrer dans le club de Flaquemare.

Personne ne savait son affiliation peu commune, à l'exception de Michael Douglas à qui elle s'était sentie obligée de dire la vérité, mais il avait compris ses motivations et avait promis de garder cela pour lui. Pour les autres, Maria n'était qu'une jeune femme étant allée à Poudlard, passionnée par le quidditch et suffisamment talentueuse pour avoir mérité d'intégrer l'équipe de Flaquemare.

Et personne ne devait en savoir plus sinon, elle ne serait plus Maria Jackson mais la fille de Nicola Pacello et on douterait de sa place dans l'équipe.

Le comble serait que la nouvelle parvienne aux oreilles d'Olivier Dubois, elle savait que ce dernier n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait sa place qu'à son père. C'était d'autant plus ironique qu'elle venait d'empêcher son père de faire de la vie du gardien un enfer.

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Et on en apprend un peu ( beaucoup ?) plus sur Maria ;) Même s'il n'est pas passionnant, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même :) Voilà, comme je l'ai dit en haut, la suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais promis, je ne vous abandonne pas, vous pouvez attendre de mes nouvelles début juillet^^**

 **Si vous voulez laisser un commentaire, n'hésitez pas, ça me ferait très plaisir :D**

 **Bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà !**

 **Bon, je suis en retard de quelques semaines par rapport à ma promesse mais entre les rattrapages, le job d'été, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire, et particulièrement ce chapitre que je trouve assez décevant ( et plus court en plus ) et qui a vraiment été difficile à boucler. Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, il y a du rapprochement, c'est déjà ça ;) Dorénavant, je devrai écrire plus régulièrement, c'est l'avantage d'être en vacances :)**

 **En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews et espère en recevoir pleeeeeins d'autres ( ou pas.)**

 **So-apple33 : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! :)**

 **Chapitre 5**

21h sonnaient à sa pendule lorsque Maria se regarda pour la dernière fois dans son miroir. La soirée de Marc se déroulait le soir même et la jeune femme devait admettre qu'elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Certes, Marc semblait gentil et bon vivant mais elle le soupçonnait de facilement perdre le contrôle de ses soirées.

Bah, si jamais ça devient n'importe quoi, je m'en vais, voilà tout. De toute façon, autant se limiter ce soir et garder sa patience pour le gala de demain...

En outre, elle espérait que sa tenue était appropriée, le batteur n'avait donné que peu de détails sur le niveau de la soirée, devait-elle faire un effort ou était-ce plutôt décontracté ?

Finalement, elle avait opté pour un jean simple et un haut noir dénudant ses épaules. Elle avait pris le temps de se maquiller et d'attacher ses longs cheveux en un chignon désordonné.

Elle était un peu anxieuse, ce qui était étonnant puisqu'elle avait passé son enfance dans des réceptions où on congratulait son père, mais elle ne parvenait jamais à être à l'aise en arrivant chez quelqu'un.

Finalement, elle attrapa son sac, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et transplana à l'adresse indiquée par son coéquipier.

Grimaçant malgré elle à la sensation d'étouffement qui l'accompagna tout le long de son transplanage, elle arriva devant un immeuble situé dans un quartier très animé de Londres. Des voix et de la musique s'échappaient de la fenêtre ouverte du troisième étage, probablement là où vivait Marc. Espérant qu'il avait prévenu ses voisins à défaut d'avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation, Maria s'engouffra dans l'immeuble et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la soirée.

Ce fut Chloé qui vint lui ouvrir, déjà pompette, la jeune femme se précipita sur elle et l'enlaça en riant.

« Maria ! Tu es venuue et oh ! Tu apportes du Whisky Pur feu ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de te voir ! Allez viens, tout le monde est dans le salon ! »

Maria suspendit alors sa veste et son sac au porte manteau et suivit son amie dans le couloir jusque dans le salon où un joyeux désordre régnait.

Marc prônait dans un fauteuil, une jeune femme sur ses genoux et accueillit Maria avec un grand sourire et une bièreaubeurre.

« Merci pour la bouteille, c'est adorable ! C'est mon parfum préféré en plus, mais cache là de Chloé s'il te plaît, elle est déjà faite, cette novice.

\- Hé, protesta la concernée, c'est faux. Je vais très bien ! » Et elle s'effondra sur le canapé duquel Colin se leva précipitamment pour ne pas être écrasé.

Il soupira et s'approcha de Maria à qui il fit la bise.

« Contente que tu sois là, j'en ai marre d'être le baby sitter !

\- Oh ? ne me dis pas que Dubois ne t'aide pas, ironisa Maria qui avait du mal à imaginer le gardien ingérable dans une soirée. En fait, elle ne l'imaginait pas perdre un jour le contrôle sur quoi que ce soit... Un peu comme elle en fait.

\- Olivier n'est pas encore arrivé, Julia non plus, elle doit arriver avec Simon donc on va encore les attendre un moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

La jeune femme acquiesca tout en sirotant sa bièreaubeurre, elle ne regrettait finalement pas d'être venue... Elle s'installa dans un canapé, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation de Marc et Colin tout en surveillant Chloé du coin de l'œil, laquelle tournoyait sur elle même, titubait plutôt, au rythme de la musique.

Bientôt, elle sentit quelqu'un prendre place à côté d'elle et tourna la tête... vers un jeune homme de son âge qui lui offrit un sourire ravageur. Brun aux yeux verts, il était plutôt beau garçon et son comportement laissait présager qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience.

« Salut ! Tu es une amie de Marc ?

\- Sa coéquipière.

-Ah oui, tu es la nouvelle attrapeuse ? Demanda t'il, ses yeux s'étaient éclairés d'un intérêt plus vif.

-Oui, je m'appelle Maria, et toi ? Un de ses amis je suppose ?

\- Ami et colocataire, ce qui explique ma présence ici, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je m'appelle Nicolas.

-J'espère qu'on ne t'empêche pas de dormir, se moqua t-elle.

\- Bah, je vis la nuit de toute façon et je dors peu. C'est pratique quand on est Auror.

-Oh, tu es Auror mais c'est génial ! Je me suis toujours dit que si je n'étais pas devenue attrapeuse, je serais Auror, ça doit être tellement passionnant, tu dois voir tellement de choses, c'est tellement important d'avoir un métier prenant comme celui là ! Tu as déjà eu à te battre contre des strangulots ? Et ça existe vraiment les Inferis ?

-Houlà, du calme, rigola t-il devant son enthousiasme. Alors, dans l'ordre ; oui c'est très excitant, je ne m'ennuie jamais, comme toi je suppose... Les strangulots sont des vraies teignes, et ils sont très visqueux ! Mais ils sont stupides aussi... Quant aux inferis... Non je n'y ai jamais été confronté, en fait, on n'a pas répertorié de cas depuis qu'Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore se sont battus contre une armée d'Inferis. »

Maria frissonna à cette évocation, elle avait toujours été particulièrement craintive des Inferis, elle en faisait même des cauchemars quelques années auparavant.

« Mais bref, reprit Nicolas, c'est assez sinistre. Raconte moi plutôt comment est la vie dans le club de Flaquemare. »

Ravie et enthousiaste comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Quidditch, Maria reprit une grande gorgée de sa boisson et commença à raconter...

Une heure plus tard, Maria et Nicolas étaient toujours assis au même endroit, la bièreaubeurre ayant été remplacée par une bouteille d'Hydromel et Nicolas était bouche bée en écoutant le récit de la jeune femme sur la victoire de son club en Italie suite à un match qui avait duré deux jours d'affilés.

Comme la tête lui tournait, elle s'excusa auprès du jeune homme et se leva pour aller se rafraîchir. Elle tituba ainsi plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle n'avait plus rien à envier à Chloé finalement, elle commençait à voir double... et dire qu'elle n'aimait même pas l'Hydromel !

En chemin, elle croisa Julia et Simon, très enlacés dans le couloir et tâcha de ne pas les regarder, leurs échanges de langues risqueraient de lui donner la nausée.

Elle trouva finalement la salle de bain et s'avachit presque contre le lavabo pour se rafraîchir et releva la tête pour examiner son reflet, ses cheveux noirs pourtant impeccablement coiffés à peine une heure avant partaient désormais dans tous les sens, ses yeux brillaient, ses joues viraient au cramoisie...

« Alors, on s'amuse ? »

Maria sursauta et se tourna vers Olivier Dubois, car ça ne pouvait être que lui, qui la dévisageait depuis l'embrasement de la porté laissée ouverte.

« Oui, comme tu vois, répondit-elle honnêtement. Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

\- Je suis pourtant là depuis un moment. » Il prononça cette phrase distraitement, tout en remuant l'intérieur de son verre.

-Ah. »

La conversation semblait pouvoir s'arrêter ici mais le gardien resta immobile et continua à dévisager Maria. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur son reflet et tâcha de redonner forme à ses cheveux, en vain. D'ailleurs, pourquoi se donnait-elle cette peine ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait quelqu'un à qui plaire.

« Je me méfierai à ta place.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Nicolas. Il a... un genre particulier.

\- Un genre de quoi ? » Peut être était ce dû à son esprit embrumé par l'alcool ou par le manque de loquacité habituelle du jeune homme mais Maria peinait à saisir le sens de ce qu'il voulait dire. Olivier soupira et articula, comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant :

\- Nicolas aime les joueuses de quidditch. Il va probablement essayer de... enfin d'essayer...»

La lumière se fit subitement dans l'esprit de Maria qui éclata de rire. Olivier Dubois, le très intimidant gardien se préoccupait d'avec qui elle pourrait risquer de finir la nuit. C'était risible. Et bizarrement touchant. A moins que ce ne soit l'alcool qui lui donne cette impression, oui, c'était certainement l'alcool.

« Dubois, Dubois, Dubois, chantonna t-elle, tu es vraiment trop drôle ! Chiant, déprimant, intimidant, sérieux, intelligent, talentueux, séduis... Enfin bref, mais j'ignorai que tu étais drôle !

\- Et qu'est ce qui est si drôle ?» soupira t-il, amusé malgré lui de l'état de la jeune fille.

La jeune femme se rapprocha jusqu'à être à moins d'un mètre de lui alors qu'il restait stoïque, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Elle put de nouveau mesurer à quel point il était grand, et musclé, et charismatique et... par Merlin, l'alcool la faisait délirer et l'odeur enivrante du garçon en face d'elle ne l'aidait pas.

« - Tu es drôle, articula t-elle. Parce que tu n'arrives pas à être comme tu le voudrais. » Consciente que ses mots n'avaient aucun sens, la jeune femme secoua la tête, pouffa de rire de sa propre bêtise et sortit comme elle en était rentrée, c'est à dire en tenant à peine debout. Derrière elle, Olivier Dubois n'avait pas réagi, méditant malgré lui les mots de la jeune femme. Comment faisait-elle ? Comment parvenait-elle à le prendre au dépourvu dans cet état, ivre et débraillée mais pourtant toujours aussi mignonne, comment arrivait-elle à le troubler à ce point là et sans même le chercher ?

Il soupira et finit son verre d'un trait. Il ne saurait dire si Marc avait eu raison ou tort d'organiser une soirée, on en apprenait toujours beaucoup mais c'était autant pour le meilleur que pour le pire.

En retournant dans le salon, il constata que Julia et Colin s'étaient enfin séparés pour discuter avec Colin, ce qui était mieux pour les yeux de chacun et que Marc avait quitté la pièce, probablement pour s'isoler avec sa nouvelle et éphémère copine.

Quant à Chloé, elle comatait sur le fauteuil qu'avait quitté le batteur, l'air parfaitement heureuse. Il s'installa alors aux côtés de Colin tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Maria et Nicolas qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Bien qu'elle ait cessé de boire, la jeune femme était toujours soûle et riait bruyamment aux paroles du garçon.

Au même moment, Julia augmenta le son de la musique et invita les autres à danser ; attiré comme un aimant par la musique, Marc refit irruption dans la pièce, seul cette fois et commença à se déhancher sur la musique des Bizarr'Sisters.

Tiré de force par Julia, Olivier se leva à son tour de son siège et commença à danser après avoir vidé cul sec son verre. Après tout, autant profiter d'être là, la soirée du lendemain au gala ne serait sûrement pas aussi amusante.

Très vite, Maria et Nicolas les suivirent et tout le petit groupe, Chloé mis à part, partit dans une chorégraphie endiablée et incohérente. 

* * *

Il était bientôt 1h du matin quand Maria se demanda définitivement comment se débarrasser de Nicolas qui s'évertuait visiblement à la faire boire. Et elle n'aimait pas trop boire, elle perdait toujours toute dignité, et devant son équipe, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

« … Et vois tu, le travail d'Auror demande beaucoup de patience mais aussi une capacité à travailler en équipe, ce qui n'était pas simple pour moi vu que je suis quelqu'un de très perso et... »

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que le jeune homme lui racontait sa profession d'Auror et si au début, Maria était captivée, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle souhaitait maintenant qu'il change de disque, sans compter qu'elle tombait maintenant de sommeil, l'alcool aidant.

Appuyée contre le mur, elle observait du coin de l'œil ses coéquipiers, impliqués dans une bataille explosive qu'elle avait perdu dès le premier tour. Elle aurait préféré passer le reste de la soirée avec eux.

Soupirant, elle se reconcentra sur Nicolas qui était maintenant passé à la chronologie détaillée de sa première intervention en tant qu'Auror. Elle repensa alors aux mots prononcés par Olivier quelques heures auparavant, Nicolas avait « un genre particulier » autrement dit, il allait tout faire pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle et si elle trouvait l'initiative flatteuse malgré elle, elle devait admettre qu'il s'y prenait très mal, elle n'aspirait qu'à dormir, et le joli sourire du jeune homme n'y changerait rien.

Pour rester polie, elle sourit à Nicolas et avala une gorgée d'Hydromel, sa tête tournait beaucoup trop maintenant et elle ne savait pas comment sortir de cette situation, sans compter que Nicolas se rapprochait dangereusement, son bras sagement appuyé contre le mur il y a encore une minute s'était discrètement déplacé sur sa taille et elle sentait à présent son souffle sur sa joue, l'obligeant à se décaler. Mais Nicolas tint bon et se rapprocha encore plus de la jeune femme.

« Tu sais... si c'est un soucis pour toi de rentrer, je vois que tu as beaucoup bu, tu peux rester dormir ici... Enfin, il y a de la place et je risquerai de m'inquiéter sinon.

\- Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je vais la ramener. »

D'un même mouvement, Nicolas et Maria tournèrent la tête vers Olivier qui les avait rejoint, il semblait particulièrement agacé et fixait Nicolas avec animosité.

Maria ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, Dubois en preux chevalier, on aura tout vu décidément. Elle le soupçonnait surtout de vouloir qu'elle soit opérationnelle pour le gala du lendemain.

« Mec, tu vois bien qu'elle est soûle, elle a besoin de dormir...

\- Et tu as bu autant qu'elle, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, et j'allai partir de toute façon.

\- Et bien pars, mais Maria reste ici, tu ne sais même pas où elle habite et je pense qu'elle préférera rester ici.

-Oh, tu crois ça ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer depuis tout à l'heure, à t'écouter parler de toi. »

Maria se mit alors à ricaner. C'était nerveux et inarrêtable, elle trouvait vraiment hilarant de voir les deux garçons se disputer pour s'assurer de son bien être, ils étaient presque ridicules à faire ce concours d'ego, parce que c'était bien se dont il s'agissait, au fond.

Elle se décolla alors brusquement du mur et leur tourna le dos, déterminée à quitter la soirée.

« Heu Maria, où vas tu ? S'enquit Nicolas. Tu tiens à peine debout.

\- Je pars loin de vous, je déteste qu'on me traite comme un objet, amusez vous bien à jouer aux durs mais pour ma part, je vais, aller, dormir. »

Malheureusement, sa sortie ne fut pas aussi triomphante qu'elle l'aurait espéré car elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et manqua, une nouvelle fois, de trébucher, mais se rattrapa au mur. Elle ignora délibérément le ricanement du gardien qu'elle entendit dans son dos et enfila maladroitement sa veste et sortit en trombe de l'appartement.

Elle devrait s'excuser le lendemain de ne pas avoir salué Marc mais à présent, elle souhaitait vraiment rentrer chez elle. Sa tête tournait atrocement, elle doutait de pouvoir descendre l'escalier sans déraper, et encore moins de transplaner.

Mais hors de question d'y retourner, elle n'aurait qu'à prendre un taxi, on lui avait expliqué le principe en cours d'Étude des Moldus, ou peut être pourrait-elle prendre le magicobus ?

Précautionneusement, elle descendit une marche, puis une autre, puis une troisième. Elle se débrouillait bien, elle allait y arriver. Une marche après l'autre sans oublier de tenir la rampe, voilà, parfait.

« Jackson, tu es ridicule.

\- La ferme, Dubois.

\- Tu vas te faire mal.

-Quand bien même. Laisse moi tranquille, retourne t'embrouiller avec Nicolas.

-Nicolas est un imbécile.

\- Toi aussi. » Elle l'entendit soupirer mais ne se déconcentra pas, elle aurait bientôt atteint la moitié du chemin jusqu'au pallier du dessous.

« Jackson, tu as pris presque dix minutes pour descendre une dizaine de marche, laisse moi t'aider.

\- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. De. Ton. Aide, grogna t-elle.

\- Tu. N'est. Qu'une. Gamine. Immature, » la singea t-il.

Soupirant fortement, la jeune femme se retourna prestement, déterminée à se débarrasser d'Olivier, seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à le découvrir si proche d'elle dans son dos et manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se reculèrent devant cette proximité ; Impassible, Olivier dévisageait Maria, cherchant malgré lui à ne pas baisser le regard vers sa bouche. Quant à la jeune femme, elle était fascinée par la nuance dorée dans les iris du garçon, cela adoucissait tellement son regard, elle n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant...

Elle ne pouvait décoller son regard de ses yeux, elle était comme hypnotisée, l'alcool faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi... C'est pourquoi elle se recula doucement quand le gardien commença à se pencher inconsciemment vers elle.

Elle battit des paupières, le charme rompu et se détourna, il fallait bien qu'elle finisse de descendre les escaliers, elle était partie pour en avoir pour au moins une heure.

Olivier la regarda descendre précautionneusement d'autres marches, troublé de ce qui avait failli se produire quelques secondes auparavant. Voilà qui allait sérieusement compliquer leur relation au quidditch... Il espérait que la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité lui ferait oublié cet épisode.

Maria trébucha une nouvelle fois et s'agrippa à la rampe quand elle sentit une main se poser dans le creux de son dos et une autre derrière ses genoux, la seconde d'après, elle était dans les bras d'Olivier Dubois, lequel prit soin d'éviter son regard pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers.

Troublée, Maria songea brièvement aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard et sourit stupidement en imaginant la tête qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait penser se retrouver un jour dans cette position.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de tomber amoureuse ? »

Hum, heureusement qu'il avait le chic pour faire disparaître ce genre de faiblesse par son insolence naturelle.

« Il en faut beaucoup, beaucoup plus pour me faire tomber amoureuse, Dubois.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu es célibataire.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? » Il ne répondit pas mais fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait. Ils avaient atteint le bas de l'immeuble mais le gardien ne la reposa pas au sol, il ne semblait pas vraiment souffrir du poids de la jeune femme dans ses bras, ou alors il le cachait bien.

« Ton adresse, Jackson, en admettant que l'Hydromel ne te l'aura pas fait oublier.

\- Dubois... Si on transplane, je vais te vomir dessus.» Elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais elle sentait son torse tressauter, signe qu'il riait silencieusement. Il la reposa doucement sur le sol mais garda une main sur sa taille pour s'assurer qu'elle restait debout. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme.

« Heu, tu comptes me tuer ?

\- Ne me tente pas. Je te lance un sort d'invisibilité.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de te promener avec moi dans la rue, ironisa t-elle.

\- Non, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais aussi me rendre invisible. Il ne faut pas que les moldus nous voient. »

Curieuse, Maria le laissa faire, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme plongea la main dans le sac qu'il avait pris avec lui et en ressortit son splendide Étoile Blanche, un des balais les plus performants au monde.

« Oh par Merlin ! Tu es venue en Étoile Blanche ! Ce balai est génial, tu l'as obtenu comme cadeau de remerciement pour ta performance lors de la dernière coupe européenne, pour le match contre les harpies de Holyhead. »

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, cherchant à refréner son enthousiasme. Le gardien haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, il ne pensait pas qu'elle connaissait ce genre de détail mais il ne la taquina pas ; elle semblait déjà assez mal à l'aise de s'être laissée emportée.

Il grimpa sur le balai et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Maria s'approcha timidement, se demandant bêtement si elle devait se mettre devant ou derrière lui...

Elle estima finalement que se mettre derrière lui serait moins gênant. Une fois installés, Maria enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Olivier qui décolla avec souplesse.

La jeune femme devait admettre que c'était une magnifique façon de déterminer une soirée, elle avait toujours aimé les villes la nuit et survoler Londres illuminé sur un balai était une expérience absolument géniale. Elle entendait la musique émaner des bars, les lumières des buildings scintillaient et la brise nocturne ébouriffait ses cheveux, elle se sentait vivante comme jamais. Inconsciemment, elle resserra son étreinte et murmura que c'était magnifique, parce que ça l'était et qu'elle se sentait obligée de le partager avec la personne avec qui elle était, même si cette personne était Olivier Dubois.

« Je sais, » répondit ce dernier. Il ne l'avait pas dit de manière indifférente mais posément, comme s'il savait pertinemment ce que ressentait la poursuiveuse, comme si cette passion commune pour le quidditch leur permettait d'apprécier plus essentiellement le spectacle qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Elle eut le sentiment diffus que son esprit fusionnait avec celui d'Olivier Dubois, qu'ils étaient réunis par ce qu'ils voyaient et ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement où vivait Maria mais au lieu de se poser au sol, Olivier demanda à la jeune femme qu'elle était son étage et se rendit donc au quatrième.

Comme il faisait chaud, elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte et Dubois n'eut donc pas de difficulté à s'engouffrer dans l'appartement.

Maria avait quelque peu dessoûlée depuis la soirée mais souhaitait toujours dormir. De plus, elle sentait une certaine gêne à voir Olivier Dubois, debout les bras ballants, au milieu de son petit séjour.

« Merci... de m'avoir ramenée, tu avais raison, c'était la solution la plus sage. »

\- C'était normal. » Olivier ne la regardait plus, étudiant l'appartement où il se trouvait, ce qui renforça son malaise. Brusquement, elle se souvint du portrait de ses parents sur la commode derrière elle, il fallait absolument la cacher du gardien, il reconnaîtrait forcément son père.

En fait, Olivier ne semblait pas si pressé de partir, curieux de l'environnement où évoluait la jeune poursuiveuse. Il désigna finalement le poste télévision.

« C'est ça, une tévélision ?

\- Une télévision, corrigea t-elle en souriant, profitant qu'il se soit retourné pour cacher le portrait dans le premier tiroir de la commode.

\- Tu as des origines moldues ?

\- Pas directement. Mais j'étais très attentive en Étude des moldus.

Elle alluma la télévision pour lui montrer et le hasard fit qu'elle s'alluma sur un match de football, ce qui éveilla immédiatement l'intérêt du jeune homme.

« C'est du... Football, c'est ça, demanda t-il en articulant doucement, peu certain de la prononciation.

\- Oui, c'est moldu, je connais un peu. »

En voyant l'intérêt croissant d'Olivier, Maria soupira intérieurement, bizarrement émue de voir que sa passion ne se réduisait pas au quidditch, il aimait les sports collectifs en général.

« Tu peux un peu regarder si tu veux.

\- Oh non, va dormir toi, je vais y aller...

\- J'ai moins sommeil et c'est toujours intéressant de regarder du sport. »

Olivier hocha alors la tête, prenant sur lui pour cacher son enthousiasme, et s'installa avec Maria sur le canapé.

Il s'agissait d'un match opposant l'Espagne et l'Allemagne, les allemands menaient. Maria dû expliquer succinctement les règles au jeune gardien qui l'écoutait sérieusement. Il eut du mal à comprendre le principe du hors jeu mais apprécia le jeu.

Bientôt, ils échangèrent sur les tactiques des joueurs, s'en inspirant pour le quidditch et critiquèrent le jeu des équipes sans en connaître assez.

Maria était allée chercher du jus d'orange et du pop corn, une nouvelle découverte pour Olivier, et ils passèrent encore quelques heures à regarder le jeu, le match ayant nécessité des prolongations.

Maria pariait sur la victoire des Allemands, Olivier sur celle des Espagnols et elle eut raison, ce qui la fit rire et le fit bouder.

Mais alors qu'elle célébrait sa victoire en dansant autour du canapé, sa tête tourna de nouveau et un haut le cœur la secoua, elle avait oublié l'alcool... Sans un mot, elle se précipita jusqu'aux toilettes et vomit la totalité de tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité chez Marc.

Olivier toqua à la porte ; « Heu Jackson, ça va aller ?

\- Oui oui, je suppose que je n'aurai pas dû autant boire...

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer alors... »

La porte des toilettes se rouvrit alors sur une Maria mortifiée de honte, elle savait que Dubois ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler cette bévue dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

« C'est gentil de m'avoir raccompagnée en tout cas, et la soirée football était sympa.

\- C'est vrai... Je pense que je vais me renseigner sur ce sport, cela pourrait nous être utile, le basket ball aussi à l'occasion... Enfin bref, où est ta chambre ? »

La jeune femme se dirigea maladroitement vers sa chambre, le gardien sur ses talons et se laissa, enfin, tomber sur son lit. Soupirant, le gardien attrapa ses couvertures et les rabattit sur elle.

« Allez, passe une bonne nuit Jackson, on se voit demain au gala.

-Bonne nuit Dubois...

A moitié endormie, Maria agrippa la main du gardien avant que ce dernier ne s'en aille.

« Dubois ? Est ce que tu penses toujours que je suis une groupie qui ne sait rien faire sur un balai ?»

Le jeune homme crut d'abord avoir mal entendu tant il fut prit au dépourvu par la question. Il avait bien sûr reconnut les mots qu'ils lui avaient craché au visage lorsqu'elle était venue à sa rencontre lors de son arrivée. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela puisse l'avoir marquée à ce point là... Si c'était le cas, il devait bien avouer qu'il en était désolé...

« Non Jackson, tu n'es pas une groupie qui ne sait rien faire sur un balai, je ne pensai pas ce que je disais ce jour là. »

Il n'entendit aucune réponse mais il était sûr qu'elle l'avait entendu avant de s'endormir.

Il la regarda quelques secondes et, prit d'une impulsion, il leva la main vers son visage, poussé par une subite envie de lui caresser la joue, mais il se ravisa subitement, se sentant très stupide.

Il quitta finalement la pièce, récupéra son balai et sortit de l'appartement sur son Étoile Blanche. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin et se sentait animé d'une émotion bizarre en rentrant chez lui.

Il avait le pressentiment diffus et inconscient que cette soirée allait changer beaucoup de choses, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore vraiment mesurer à quel point...

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, ce serait gentil de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Je vous fais pleins de bisous et à bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

 **J'espère que ceux qui sont en vacances ( comme moi ) en profite, les autres, je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage 3**

 **De mon côté, je vous envoie enfin le chapitre sur le gala, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il se passe deux trois choses im** **portantes, vous allez voir ;)**

 **Sinon, je me suis rendue compte que, par mégarde, j'avais prénommé deux personnages de la même façon : Nicola, le père de Maria et Nicolas, son flirt de soirée ; ce n'est pas très malin et très peu inventif ( même si c'est de l'innatention ) alors je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette particularité^^**

 **Enfin voilà, c'est un chapitre assez long, plutôt descriptif des états de pensées de personnages mais qui lance de nouvelles questions, donc si j'ai bien fait mon taf, vous ne devriez pas trop vous ennuyer ( croise les doigts ! )**

 **Allez, bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Ce fut un rayon de soleil, caressant son visage, qui réveilla Maria peu avant midi et qui la poussa à rabattre un oreiller sur son visage. Par Merlin, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, plus jamais elle ne boirait. Jamais. Elle le regrettait toujours énormément le lendemain. Et cette fois là ne faisait pas exception.

Peu à peu, elle émergea de son sommeil ; elle constata qu'elle portait encore ses vêtements de la veille et qu'elle ne s'était pas démaquillée, elle devait urgemment filer se doucher.

En se levant, des flashs de la soirée de la veille lui revinrent subitement en mémoire, elle entrevit le visage de Marc, de Chloé, de Nicolas et de Dubois bien sûr. Dubois et elle dans la salle de bain, Dubois et elle dans les escaliers, elle dans ses bras, tout deux survolant Londres, sur son canapé et... Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Ils n'avaient tout de même pas... Non. Non elle se souvenait bien l'avoir entendu partir en disant quelque chose... Oh, elle ne savait plus.

Et dire qu'elle avait vomi en sa présence, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa réputation, il ne la prendrait jamais au sérieux après cet épisode.

Elle soupira et fit couler une douche bien chaude, prenant soin de bien démêler ses cheveux en repensant à la soirée de la veille. Elle était mitigée à son souvenir, certes elle s'était amusée et avait passé de bons moments mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le sentiment de gêne qui lui collait dorénavant à la peau, qu'elle s'empressa d'ailleurs de frotter plus énergiquement, comme si elle pensait pouvoir se débarrasser des images tournant dans son esprit.

En sortant de la douche, elle se dévisagea quelques secondes dans le miroir embué, elle avait une tête à faire peur, il faudrait pourtant qu'elle soit en meilleure forme le soir venu.

Elle s'habilla et prépara alors une de ses fameuses potions anti gueule de bois, laquelle lui permettrai à coup sûre d'être de nouveau opérationnelle d'ici une heure.

Pendant ce délai, elle se prépara à manger et sortit toutes ses robes de sa penderie, elle n'avait toujours pas choisi de tenue pour le gala, quelle corvée !

Elle en retint trois : une robe rouge aux fines bretelles qui découvrait son dos. Elle se mariait parfaitement avec la couleur halée de sa peau mais ne s'avérait pas très élégante, elle aurait davantage convenu à une soirée en boite de salsa.

La seconde était noire, très simple et raisonnablement moulante, elle lui seyait parfaitement mais Maria l'avait trop mise et s'en était quelque peu lassée. Elle avait soif de nouveauté.

Elle se pencha alors sur son dernier choix, il s'agissait de sa nouvelle acquisition, elle avait craqué la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu le temps de faire les boutiques mais elle n'était plus vraiment certaine de son choix.

La robe en question était fendue et de couleur crème. Très simple, elle semblait être en soie et laissait entrevoir le haut de son dos et de son décolleté sans que cela ne paraisse vulgaire.

La robe lui allait et la couleur tranchait agréablement avec son teint, la rendant resplendissante, même avec son teint blafard d'aujourd'hui.

Bien, il s'agirait d'un choix audacieux mais quitte à devoir se rendre à ce gala ennuyeux, autant y faire sensation...

Après avoir pris un repas copieux, la jeune femme partit courir, déterminée à rattraper ses excès de la veille et à chasser les dernières traces de fatigue.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de course dans le parc avoisinant, elle se résolut à rentrer chez elle mais étonnamment, elle n'était pas fatiguée et ressentait le besoin de continuer à se défouler. Rester chez elle en étant désœuvrée lui ferait penser au fiasco de la veille et ce n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs. Et compte tenue de la soirée qui l'attendait le soir venu, il fallait qu'elle se détende, autrement dit, il fallait qu'elle parte voler.

En outre, il était stipulé dans son contrat qu'elle avait le droit de se rendre au centre d'entraînement, même en dehors des horaires officielles d'entraînement, grâce à son statut de joueuse internationale.

Elle rentra donc chercher son balai et transplana au centre d'entraînement ; mais sur place, elle fut coupée dans son élan, une silhouette virevoltait déjà dans les airs.

Maria soupira, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir du monde ; elle plissa des yeux pour reconnaître l'individu. Forcément, il s'agissait d'Olivier Dubois.

Pendant une seconde, Maria envisagea de faire demi tour, elle ne se sentait pas en état de l'affronter mais elle ne put s'y résoudre, elle avait autant le droit que lui d'être là et elle avait vraiment besoin de voler.

Espérant qu'il serait parti quand elle reviendrait des vestiaires, elle partit se changer quand quelqu'un la bouscula si brusquement qu'elle tomba à la renverse.

Le coupable ne ralentit qu'à peine avant de se retourner prestement pour marmonner des excuses intelligibles.

Il s'agissait d'un petit bonhomme au menton fuyant et à la calvitie bien avancée ; Maria nota son front luisant de sueur et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour être si impoli.

« Vous auriez pu faire attention, grogna t-elle en se relevant, les membres endoloris.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Et je suis pressé, bonne journée ! »

Et l'importun était déjà loin, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la mauvaise humeur de Maria. Par ailleurs, la voix de l'homme l'avait fait tilter, elle avait l'étonnante sensation de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part mais sans pouvoir retrouver où.

Elle ne chercha pas davantage, elle devait certainement rêver ou confondre, et fila se changer. Une fois sur le terrain, elle décolla immédiatement, Dubois semblait être parti Parfait, elle pourrait plus aisément profiter du vol, sans compter qu'il était déjà plus de 15h et que le gala commençait à 20h.

A la seconde où elle sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle défiait les lois de la gravité, elle se sentait déjà mieux, appréciant les bienfaits que son jogging de tantôt ne lui avait pas fait ressentir.  
Elle commença en faisant de grands cercles autour du terrain, accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait, elle monta ensuite en chandelle avant de descendre en flèche jusqu'au ras du sol. Il s'agissait d'une figure dangereuse que son père ne lui permettait jamais de faire et c'était d'autant plus grisant de la faire dorénavant sans entrave.

Elle enchaîna ensuite en remontant toute la longueur du terrain le plus vite possible et ce plusieurs fois d'affilée avant de partir dans diverses pirouettes successives et endiablées.

Elle dû finalement s'arrêter à cause du tournis et se résolut à reposer le pied à terre où Dubois l'attendait, il semblait l'observer depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Tu n'étais pas parti ? S'enquit-elle, déçue de ne pas avoir pu l'éviter.

\- J'étais allé boire... Pourquoi, tu m'évites ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais je préférai avoir le terrain pour moi toute seule, toi aussi je suppose. »

Il ne donna pas de réponse, cherchant comment aborder le sujet qui le taraudait. Lui aussi était mal à l'aise suite à la soirée de la veille, ces rapprochements et cette complicité l'avaient pris au dépourvu et il voulait savoir ce dont la benjamine se souvenait.

« Tu t'es bien défoulée ? demanda t-il finalement d'un air dégagé.

-Hum oui, j'aurai bien continué mais j'avais le tournis.

\- C'est parce que tu ne te concentres pas sur un point précis, il ne faut pas laisser ton regard partir dans tous les sens mais fixer le même point durant tout le mouvement, comme ça tu n'as pas le tournis.»

La poursuiveuse le remercia d'un sourire, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter.

« Tu es motivé pour ce soir ? Tu sais à quelle heure cela se termine ?

\- Pas avant minuit je suppose... J'espère que tu pourras rentrer par toi même cette fois ci. »

Maria sentit aussitôt ses joues se colorer de honte, visiblement, Dubois ne comptait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je n'abuse jamais de l'alcool deux soirs consécutifs, sois sans crainte, ironisa t-elle finalement.

\- Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas trop jouer aux chaperons.

-Comme je te suis reconnaissante Dubois, qu'aurais je fait sans toi ? ricana Maria en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu aurais fini la nuit avec un imbécile qui te faisais boire. »

A l'évocation de Nicolas, Maria lança un regard hargneux à Olivier, par Merlin, ce type n'était vraiment qu'un crétin et toute la sympathie qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour lui la veille s'évanouit.

« Tu sais quoi, Dubois, tu as sans doute raison mais il paraît que quand on est un homme bien élevé, on ne rappelle pas aux dames leur imposture.

\- Ah mais c'est tout à fait vrai, ricana son coéquipier, mais ça, ça ne vaut que pour les dames et toi, tu tiens plus de la gamine. »

Furieuse d'être traitée avec tant de condescendance, la jeune femme le bouscula pour se diriger vers les vestiaires, regrettant amèrement d'avoir pu croire qu'Olivier Dubois était un chouette type, au fond. Il ne s'agissait bien que d'un crétin arrogant et impoli.

« Eh Jackson. Jackson !

-Va te faire voir, Dubois.

\- Très élégant, Jackson, vraiment.

\- Je me mets à ta hauteur, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, minauda Maria.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle est spirituelle ! Non sérieusement, je me demandai... J'ai vu ta feinte de Porskoff tout à l'heure... »

Maria se figea immédiatement, il faisait référence à la chandelle qu'elle avait exécuté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une figure expérimentale puisque c'était son père qui l'avait crée... Autrement dit, ce dernier la lui avait enseignée de manière officieuse, personne d'autre au monde ne l'exécutait et il fallait être sacrément passionné de Quidditch pour la connaître. Quelle idiote de l'avoir exécutée alors que Dubois pouvait la voir, évidemment que lui en aurait entendu parler.

«... Elle a été crée par Nicola Pacelo. Je suppose que tu le connais puisque tu as déjà joué dans son club... Tu lui as déjà parlé ? Il est comment ?

\- Professionnel, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme, désireuse de rester la plus évasive possible.

\- Je croyais que cette figure était expérimentale, je ne pensais pas qu'il l'apprenait aux joueurs de son club...

\- Disons qu'il nous l'a montrée une fois et que j'essaie de me l'approprier, mentit-elle prudemment, restant concentrée sur ses gants qu'elle retirait.

\- Et tu y arrives plutôt bien il me semble, fit-il, impressionné.

\- Merci, répondit-elle rapidement, pressée de s'en aller avant de commettre une erreur qui la trahirait. Bon, à ce soir Dubois, oublie pas de t'habiller élégamment si, toutefois, tu sais ce que cela signifie. » se moqua t-elle.

Resté seul, Olivier regarda pensivement le terrain vide quelques secondes avant de se résoudre à s'en aller, étant donné que l'heure du gala, maudit soit-il, se rapprochait.

Il remarqua ensuite quelque chose sur le gazon, un gant de quidditch, et vu la taille, il devait s'agir de celui de Maria, elle avait dû le faire tomber. Il le ramassa et pris la direction des vestiaires il s'approcha du vestiaire des filles et toqua.

« Jackson, t'as perdu ton gant !

\- Ma présence te manque à ce point là pour que tu viennes me harceler jusque dans les vestiaires, lui répondit la voix étouffée de la jeune femme.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Jackson. T'as vraiment perdu ton gant, j'entre te le donner ?

\- Ouiiii, c'est les vestiaires des filles mais bien sûr que tu peux entrer en territoire conquis, » fit Maria avec une ironie exagérée, ironie qui échappa malheureusement au gardien qui ouvrit la porte.

Il tomba alors nez à nez avec une Maria dans le plus simple appareil qui poussa un cri à la fois surpris et furieux en se recouvrant précipitamment d'une serviette.

« Non mais ça ne va pas !? s'écria la jeune femme, les joues cramoisies de gêne et de colère.

\- Mais... mais tu m'as dit que je pouvais entrer, souffla Olivier dont le visage était presque aussi rouge que celui de la poursuiveuse. Il ne savait plus ou se mettre ni ou regarder soutenir le regard flamboyant de la jeune femme lui semblait impossible à ce moment précis, mais il n'osait pas non plus regarder plus bas, de peur de recevoir une claque.

\- C'était IRONIQUE, par Merlin ! Sors ! Sors tout de suite Dubois avant que je ne te tue !

\- Jackson, je suis désolé, je te jure je n'ai rien vu, balbutia le jeune homme, très mal à l'aise.

\- FOUS MOI LE CAMP, DUBOIS ! » beugla Maria, hors d'elle.

Paniqué, Olivier balança le gant à l'aveuglette et sortit à reculons des vestiaires des filles avant que Maria ne lui claque littéralement la porte au nez.

De nouveau seul dans le couloir, Olivier sentait le sang battre ses tempes et ses joues qui ne décoloraient pas. Désireux de s'en aller avant que Maria ne sorte de la pièce, le jeune homme s'engouffra dans les vestiaires des hommes pour prendre une douche.

L'eau brûlante coulait sur son corps, décontractant chacun de ses muscles crispés par l'effort de l'entraînement mais le jeune homme peinait à réellement se relaxer. Il avait menti. Il n'avait pas « rien vu.»

Pendant deux interminables secondes, il avait pu voir ; ses cheveux humides collant ses joues, ses épaules délicates, son ventre plat, sa poitrine ronde, ses hanches arrondies et ses jambes galbées... Pendant des ces deux secondes, il lui avait semblé que tout avait disparu et qu'il n'existait plus que ce vestiaire humide sur terre, avec Maria Jackson devant lui, nue.

Le gardien poussa un grognement frustré, voilà qui allait encore compliquer les choses, comme si la petite soirée de la veille n'avait pas été suffisante...

Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans revoir avec une surprenante précision les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long du cou de la poursuiveuse. Merlin qu'elle était... désirable.

Olivier Dubois n'était pas un imbécile, il avait tout de suite constaté que Maria Jackson était séduisante, certes il ne l'aurait pas qualifiée de canon mais, objectivement, il s'agissait d'une jolie fille. Mais après tout, il y en avait pleins des jolies filles et le fait que celle ci soit douée au quidditch et qu'il l'ai vue nue n'y changeait rien ce n'était pas le moment de perdre sa concentration.

Soufflant fort, le jeune homme sortit de la douche, s'habilla et sortit précautionneusement, il ne se sentait pas vraiment capable d'affronter la furie qu'il avait surpris quelques minutes auparavant.

Par chance, Maria semblait partie, il prit donc la direction de la sortie et transplana. Il devait encore se rendre au chemin de traverse récupérer sa tenue de soirée qu'il avait souhaité retoucher. Le gala commençait dans un peu moins de trois heures, il allait pouvoir se détendre avant de s'y rendre.

* * *

Il était vingt heures lorsque Olivier franchit les grandes portes de la salle dans laquelle se déroulaient le gala. Presque aussitôt, un petit groupe de journalistes travaillant pour divers journaux se tourna vers lui, brandissant leur satané appareil photo.

« Mr Dubois ! Mr Dubois ! Regardez par ici, s'il vous plaît ! Un sourire s'il vous plaît ! »

Et ça commençait, Olivier tâcha de serrer les dents et leur accorda quelques minutes, répondit évasivement à quelques questions avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre les autres membres de son équipe.

En effet, Colin, Julia et Simon étaient déjà présents, sirotant du champagne dans un coin de la salle, accompagné de Michael.

Le gala se déroulait dans une grande salle des fêtes, l'une des plus huppée de Londres et pour l'occasion, des tableaux des grands joueurs du club de Flaquemare ainsi que des photographies des équipes s'étant succédées le siècle dernier, ornaient les murs.

« Dubois, souris s'il te plaît, soupira son entraîneur en le voyant arriver l'air maussade.

\- Allez, renchérit Marc, ils ont fait un effort sur l'alcool en plus ; ce champagne est exquis. Tu es très élégant dis donc, tu as fait des efforts par rapport à l'année dernière.

\- C'est l'âge de raison, que veux tu, sourit le gardien. Mais euh, concrètement, quand est ce qu'on peut s'en aller.

\- Le dîner va commencer d'ici quelques minutes, je pense que tu as encore quelques heures de torture devant toi, répondit Julia.

\- Que Merlin nous vienne en aide, » conclut le jeune homme en dégustant son verre. Marc n'avait pas menti, le champagne était meilleur que dans ses souvenirs mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour motiver sa présence.

Le petit groupe fut bientôt rejoint par Chloé et par Simon. Au même moment, Ryan Fincher s'approchait d'eux, ce qui n'était pas pour enthousiasmer les joueurs en effet, aucun d'eux ne portait le PGD dans son cœur. Il est vrai que Fincher avait une vision très commerciale du quidditch et avait tendance à s'intéresser d'abord à l'image de l'équipe auprès des différents médias plutôt qu'à son entente ou à son efficacité.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il était à la tête du club, les galas de ce genre s'étaient multipliés, tout comme les conférences de presse et les interviews et si Dubois devait admettre qu'il s'agissait d'événements importants pour les fans, il trouvait que Fincher en organisait beaucoup trop, allant même jusqu'à supprimer certains de leurs entraînements pour pouvoir les organiser, ce qui était tout bonnement inacceptable.

« Bonsoir jeunes gens ! les salua le PDG. La soirée vous plaît, j'espère ? N'oubliez pas d'être cordiaux avec les journalistes, tous ont hâte de pouvoir vous interroger.

Sans compter que c'est la dernière occasion que vous aurez avant le match des qualifications... »

Le petit groupe acquiesca poliment, sans prononcer un mot.

« D'ailleurs, ajouta Michael, tout est arrangé pour le départ en Australie ?

\- Oui oui, j'ai demandé un portoloin, il s'agira d'un peigne à ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Savez vous comment se sent l'équipe australienne ?

\- Ils m'ont parus confiants, c'est une équipe quasiment que masculine, et je suppose que vous savez qu'ils privilégient la brusquerie à la stratégie.

\- Je pense que ce sera une formalité, assura Michael avec un ton confiant, mais attendez vous à des exercices musculaires cette semaine vous autres », lança t-il à ses joueurs.

Soudain, Marc fit un sifflement admiratif, son attention était dirigée vers quelqu'un située derrière Olivier qui se retourna, curieux.

« Maria, tu es somptueuse », estima le batteur, tout de suis approuvé par le reste de l'équipe ainsi que par Michael et Fincher.

Olivier, lui, était resté muet, abasourdi par la vision aux joues rosies qui s'approchait d'eux à pas lents.

Le gardien avait laissé il y a quelques heures la jeune femme transpirante, les cheveux ébouriffés et affublée d'une robe de quidditch mais elle s'était depuis littéralement métamorphosée.

Vêtue d'une longue robe crème fendue, la jeune femme avait dompté sa longue chevelure qui reposait sagement sur ses épaules. La découpe de son col laissait entrevoir le haut de son décolleté et permettait à ses épaules et à son dos d'être dégagés.

Enfin, elle portait des escarpins assortis à la robe qui élançait sa silhouette, empêchant quiconque de lui rappeler qu'elle était petite.

Sobrement maquillée, son teint était éblouissant, tout comme son sourire lorsqu'elle salua ses coéquipiers, ses yeux évitant ostensiblement Olivier.

Sa gêne par rapport à la scène de l'après midi était palpable mais sa distance ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme qui avait alors tout le loisir de la détailler du regard.

Mais il ne put la contempler bien longtemps car Fincher avait invité les hôtes à s'installer pour le dîner.

En fait, plusieurs tables rondes étaient disposées dans la salle, afin de faciliter le service et de permettre une plus grande intimité aux convives.

Cette organisation satisfaisait grandement Olivier qui savait être installé avec son équipe, ce qui rendrait la soirée moins insupportable.

Ainsi, il se retrouva installé entre Julia et Marc alors que Maria était assise directement en face de lui, entre Chloé et Colin.

Depuis son arrivée, la jeune femme prenait soin de ne pas avoir le moindre contact visuel avec le gardien, le souvenir cuisant de l'après midi encore en mémoire, et ajouté aux événements de la veille au soir, c'était un peu beaucoup.

Elle n'avait toutefois pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était diablement élégant même en étant resté négligeant, surtout en étant resté négligeant en fait. En effet, son smoking lui seyait parfaitement, le changeant de ses habituelles tenues de quidditch et Maria savait que seul un charisme naturel permettait d'être élégant à la fois en costume de soirée et en robe de quidditch tâchée de boue.

Néanmoins, il ne servait à rien de rester focaliser sur le charisme d'Olivier Dubois, Maria se résolut donc, malgré son ennui, à écouter le discours de Ryan Fincher.

« Je remercie les convives d'être venus si nombreux à ce gala, gala organisé en l'honneur du match de qualification du club de Flaquemare à la coupe du monde de quidditch, lequel se déroulera samedi prochain.

Nous avons ce soir l'occasion de célébrer les différentes victoires de ce club qui font de Flaquemare l'une des équipes de quidditch les plus mémorables au monde.

Par ailleurs, tous nos vœux et nos espoirs accompagnent notre équipe qui jouera à la fin de la semaine, bonne chance à vous. » Il tendit son verre rempli vers la table des joueurs, bientôt suivi par le reste des convives, auxquels les joueurs répondirent en inclinant la tête.

« Par ailleurs, poursuivit Fincher, je souhaiterai que nous portions un toast tout spécifique à notre nouvelle recrue, Maria Jackson, qui a intégré l'équipe il y a peu et qui disputera avec nous sa toute première compétition internationale, levez vous mademoiselle Jackson !»

Les joues rougissantes, Maria se leva et adressa un sourire à la salle pendant que tous levaient leur verre en son honneur. Elle sentit soudainement son ventre se serrer en voyant les regards fiers et pleins d'espoirs levés vers elle, doutant maintenant de sa propre capacité à être à la hauteur. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'en inquiéter, trop concentrée sur ses entraînements, mais maintenant que le match de qualification approchait, elle commençait à douter.

Heureusement, elle put vite se rasseoir alors que l'entrée était servie mais elle se sentait maintenant incapable d'écouter le discours de son PDG, ni même aucune discussion à la table, toute son intention était dirigée sur son plat et sur le trac qui déformait son estomac.

« Hé Olivier, Sally Baker ne te lâche pas du regard, fit Simon, l'air goguenard.

\- La ferme, Simon, tu vas attirer son attention, » soupira le gardien en baissant la tête.

Curieuse, Maria suivit tout de même le regard de Simon et aperçut à une table un peu plus loin une des journalistes qui l'avait accueillie avec son appareil photo. Elle avait leur âge et des airs de Reeta Skeeter mais il était visible que l'intérêt qu'elle portait au gardien dépassait le simple stade professionnel, elle bavait presque d'admiration.

Maria retint un ricanement méprisant, souhaitant intérieurement bonne chance et surtout, bon courage, à la malheureuse.

« Ne fais pas le timide, Olivier, sourit Marc, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'espérer quelque chose de toi, vu le passif...

\- Arrête avec ça Marc, » siffla Olivier qui semblait brusquement mal à l'aise.

Curieuse, Maria releva la tête, Olivier évitait son regard, les yeux rivés à son assiette. Quant à la dénommée Sally Baker, elle continuait de reluquer le gardien, espérant qu'il allait tourner la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec cette Sally Baker, interrogea Chloé qui ne semblait pas plus au courant qu'elle. Julia aussi avait l'air perdue, visiblement, seuls les garçons savaient de quoi il en retournait.

\- Rien, répondit froidement Olivier, la mine renfrognée.

\- Presque rien, corrigea Simon, mais pour Sally, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être rien du tout.

\- On peut changer de sujet, supplia le premier, je n'ai pas envie de reparler de ça. »

Loyaux, les garçons acceptèrent de se taire mais leur regard en disaient long, ce qui piquait la curiosité des jeunes filles. Maria se promit d'en apprendre davantage à ce sujet, elle pourrait faire boire Marc jusqu'à obtenir des informations, elle prenait tout ce qui pouvait nuire à Dubois, dorénavant.

Après cet incident, le dîner se déroula chaleureusement et Maria devait admettre que, tant qu'elle restait avec son équipe, Olivier Dubois mis à part, le gala pouvait s'avérer être une bonne soirée.

Toutefois, elle faillit changer d'avis quand les tables disparurent après le dessert pour laisser place à une piste de danse alors qu'une musique pesante commençait à raisonner.

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai, qui est ce qui choisit la musique ? pensa Maria à voix haute.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Jackson, tu aurais préféré de la salsa ? » ricana Olivier d'une voix traînante.

Il s'agissait de leur première interaction depuis le début de la soirée, autrement dit, la première depuis l'épisode du vestiaire. Instantanément, leur regard s'accrochèrent dans un vain duel que Maria coupa vite, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu redondant, concéda Marc qui fit comme si la tension brusquement apparue à la table n'existait pas, mais j'aime la valse et d'ailleurs, Maria, me ferais-tu l'honneur de danser la première ? »

Ravie d'avoir une excuse pour s'échapper, Maria saisit la main que le batteur lui tendait et s'éloigna avec lui. Néanmoins, dès qu'ils commencèrent à évoluer sur la piste de danse, les traits du jeune homme s'étaient durcis et il semblait préoccupé.

« Il va vraiment falloir que ces petites chamailleries cessent, tu le sais ça ?

\- Mais il n'arrête pas de me chercher, geignit Maria, se faisant l'effet d'une véritable enfant se plaignant d'un petit frère collant.

\- Je ne comprends pas, j'avais cru comprendre qu'hier soir... vous... enfin vous vous étiez rapprochés.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit froidement la jeune femme mais même si c'était le cas, je pense que Dubois pourrait très bien s'arranger pour tout foutre en l'air. »

Réalisant qu'elle en avait trop dit, Maria baissa la tête, évitant le regard de son ami.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, je le savais ! Par Merlin Maria, il faut le dire, il a été incorrect ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Et il ne s'est rien passé, c'est simplement un gros naze, voilà tout.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un tout petit peu ? sourit le batteur.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'exagérer Marc, c'est juste une question d'affinité, il faut croire que certaines personnes, malgré tous leurs efforts, ne peuvent pas et ne pourront jamais se sentir, c'est une fatalité.

\- Une fatalité ? Comme tu y vas !

\- Si tu t'inquiètes pour le quidditch, il ne faut pas, l'apaisa Maria après un silence. Je sais que nous resterons professionnels.

\- Oui, ça je le sais mais ce qui m'embête, ce serait que vous passiez à côté de quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose comme quoi ? »

Mais Marc ne lui répondit pas car Colin arrivait dans le dos de Maria et demanda une danse avec la jeune femme qui la lui accorda de bonne grâce.

C'était agréable de constater que chacun de ses coéquipier s'avérait bon danseur, c'était si rare chez les hommes...

De son côté, Marc rejoignit Olivier, toujours attablé, les yeux regardant le vide, et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Bon. Olivier. On a supporté vos prises de bec, vos remarques acides, vos regards noirs mais l'indifférence, c'est nouveau. Alors il va falloir m'expliquer...

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Tu as couché avec elle et tu l'as jetée le lendemain ? C'est typique, provoqua le jeune batteur.

\- Marc, tu es fatiguant, répondit son ami d'une voix traînante.

\- Toi aussi, mon vieux. »

Un silence suivit cet échange, jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier rende les armes, malgré le tempérament du batteur, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Je l'ai vue nue. » lâcha t-il simplement.

Perplexe, Marc le dévisagea, attendant des explications qui ne vinrent pas.

« Et tu n'as pas couché avec elle ? Quoi, elle ne semble pas désagréable à regarder pourtant...

\- Pas dans ce contexte là ! Je... on s'est croisé au stade tout à l'heure et elle avait fait tombé son gant. Bref, j'ai voulu le lui redonner et... enfin je croyais qu'elle était habillée et... Donc je suis rentré dans les vestiaires et elle était nue... tenta t-il vainement d'expliquer.

\- Et elle t'en veut, conclut le batteur.

\- Je sais que nos relations étaient tendues mais je te promets qu'il y avait une amélioration mais cet épisode a... changé la donne.

\- Alors récupère cette confiance, fais quelque chose Dubois ! Sinon, tu ne pourras que te reprocher d'avoir perdu l'occasion de gagner ce match et de voir la coupe te passer sous le nez. »

Même si le gardien savait que son ami avait raison, il rechignait à s'approcher de la jeune femme, craignant presque l'air glaciale de cette dernière.

Mais à présent, elle était seule près du buffet dégustant quelques petits fours en regardant les couples danser, il lui fallait profiter de cette occasion.

Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers Maria quand une nuée de boucles blondes s'abattit sur lui et un flash d'appareil photo l'aveugla.

« Oh Olivier, enfin je peux vous parler ! Ma plume à papote et moi n'attendons que vous !

\- Mlle Baker, je n'ai pas le temps là, veuillez m'excuser.

\- Mais si voyons, juste une ou deux questions : appréhendez vous le match de qualification ? Votre jeu de gardien a t-il évolué depuis votre dernière compétition internationale ? Et heu... ça ne vous direz pas qu'on se retrouve après le gala, en tête à tête, minauda la journaliste en baissant le voix.

\- Écoutez, demain j'ai entraînement tôt donc je n'aspirerai qu'à rentrer me coucher après ce gala, mais merci pour l'invitation. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Il contourna la jeune femme et se rendit jusqu'au buffet où Maria se tenait toujours. Comme il ne savait pas quelle entrée en matière choisir, il se contenta d'abord de prendre un petit four quand, à sa grande surprise, la poursuiveuse prit elle même la parole.

« - Une ancienne conquête ? Fit-elle la voix moqueuse qu'Olivier ne lui reprocha pas, tant il était soulagé qu'elle soit sortie de son mutisme.

\- Une sangsue, répondit-il évasivement. Je peux te parler ?

\- Tu le fais déjà.

\- Haha, très spirituel. C'est à propos de ce matin. »

Malgré ses efforts, les joues de Maria se colorèrent instantanément à ce souvenir. Olivier Dubois l'avait vue nue, elle était morte de honte. Et plus encore, elle était mortifiée du sentiment électrisant qui l'avait traversée durant les deux secondes où ses yeux surpris avaient survolé son corps. Et à présent, il lui était vraiment pénible de croiser les yeux du jeune homme.

Devant le manque de réponse de Maria et son obstination à ne pas croiser son regard, Olivier n'y tient plus et la saisit par le bras avant de sortir promptement de la salle, tirant par le bras la jeune femme qui protestait allégrement.

« Mais enfin Dubois, lâche moi ! J'exige que tu me lâches, t'es une vraie brute ! »

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans un couloir adjacent qu'Olivier la lâcha et se tourna vers elle mais obstinée, Maria refusait toujours de croiser son regard.

« Regarde moi, Jackson.»

Pas de réponse.

« Jackson, regarde moi. »

Toujours rien.

« Par Merlin, es tu lâche à ce point ? s'agaça t-il, jouant la carte de la provocation.

Et ça ne rata pas, Maria releva presque instantanément ses yeux flamboyants vers lui, liant étroitement son regard eu sien.

« Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé, d'accord. Je suis vraiment désolé d'être rentré dans ce vestiaire et de t'avoir vue. Mais je n'ai rien vu ou du moins pas assez pour que ce soit véritablement gênant mais dans tous les cas j'en suis vraiment désolé. Alors, s'il te plaît, oublie cet épisode et crois moi quand je te dis que ça n'arrivera pas et que je n'en parlerai à personne. »

Silencieuse, Maria dévisagea Olivier de longues secondes, se demandant quel crédit elle pouvait apporter à ses paroles. Finalement, elle considéra sagement que la bonne marche de l'équipe passait avant ses gênes personnelles et tendit la main en signe de paix. Après tout, elle savait pertinemment qu'Olivier n'était pas entré sciemment dans les vestiaires pour violer son intimité.

Olivier se hâte de lui serrer la main, ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

« On oublie ? Demanda t-il.

\- On oublie » confirma t'elle.

Puis, presque à regret, elle lâcha la main chaude du jeune homme toujours en face d'elle. C'était fou, quand elle commençait à le regarder dans les yeux, elle se sentait incapable de détourner les yeux mais elle ne saurait dire si c'était dû à un quelconque désir ou à de la provocation.

Autour d'eux, l'air s'était considérablement alourdi et la scène de la veille revint à la mémoire de Maria qui, de nouveau, fut prise d'une incroyable envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles du gardien.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle attendait, interdite, ce qui allait se passer.

Mais à quoi se fut-elle attendue, elle n'imaginait en tout cas certainement pas qu'un flash d'appareil photo résonne à sa gauche, les faisant tout deux sursauter.

« Hé ! »S'écria Olivier en se reculant brusquement, près à courir après le coupable.

Mais déjà, le coupable s'était enfui loin, ravi de son cliché. Voilà qui ferait les gros titres le lendemain « Une histoire d'amour naissante entre le ténébreux gardien et la séduisante nouvelle ! », il pouvait espérer une promotion.

Restés seuls dans le couloir désert, Maria et Olivier échangèrent un regard paniqué ; voilà qui n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

 **Alors ? Avez vous aimer ? N'avez vous pas aimé ? Dans tous les cas, dites moi tout, ça m'intérésse ;) 3**


End file.
